Time-Travel Mage
by mariXwic32
Summary: Don't even think, not for one minute, that teleporting/ time traveling is a good frickin' idea! Follow our one and only mystery mixup of a hero with supernatural power, who decides to fall asleep and start daydreaming. Rated M, mostly for the rainbow of words that sometimes carelessly flows out of my head.
1. Chapter 1

I have to admit from the start that I'm not from the normal world.

To be plainly honest, I come from the battle era, right before medieval times. You think you know? Lemme tell you a bit more...

This era which I come from is like in World Of Warcraft and Neverwinter Nights and Dragon Age and other pc games like that.

Okay, now to what dimension I'm from. I come from a dimension where time-travel and teleportation is possible. Yep. I'm a time traveler. Accompanied by my trusted blob of goop-snot which can magically transform into anything that it has seen.

Now I can tell you another thing. I'm not just a time traveler.

You know in some of the games mentioned above? Yeah, that. I'm also a very powerful mage that has kept my age young for a long while. I'm still only seventeen. ;P. Another thing that I would like to add about my demension, or world...

Its the world of utter chaos and battle, also a few peaceful things as well...

Anyway, getting back to the point, my world is very different than the normal world, what with thousands- no hundred thousands of millions of different creatures roaming the huge planet and highly advanced tech, which isn't exactly tech, my world is a dangerous place.

You have to fight for survival.

And that's also a reason why I'm a battle mistress. I organise the troops that set out to kill some or other douche that tried to assassinate the lord, or well, the asshole that rules the continent I come from. His name will remain anonymous and I shall refer to him as Asshole #1.

Okay, can I start with the story? My frickin' butt is getting sore and I need some damned whiskey!

...

...

Oh...

I forgot to tell you guys my name...

Rosa et Folium.

Can I start now? Right. Let's go!

...

...

**Chapter 1: Try something else for once.**

...

"Mistress Folium?"

"What?" I asked, spinning the useless coin around on the table. One of the captains opened the door and stepped inside and I glared at him. "What do you want, Dorgill?"

He froze for a few seconds and then relaxed. "There's been another request from..."

"The asshole?" I questioned.

He laughed sheepishly. "Yeah... Him..."

"Well? What is it?" Spin. Pause when the coin stops spinning. Spin.

"Eh..." Spin. Pause. Spin. Pause. I could tell he was getting even more agitated by the noise. "He requested that you change strategies to take down the horde."

Spin. Pause. Spin. Pause. Spin. "And if I don't want to?"

Pause. Spin. Pause. Spin. Pause. "He said that... You'll have to go fight alongside the troops..." Spin. Stop. I slapped the coin away with my hand and stood up, grinning.

"Finally, some fucking action." I mused, grabbing my pouches and gearing up, I pushed past Dorgill and went to Asshole #1's office. I slammed the door open and walked in, still grinning.

He sighed. "I thought that would be your reaction."

I leaned on the table. "Still, I'm not changing strategies." I stated plainly.

"Rosa, we can't keep this up, pretty soon the horde will-."

"We're winning." I plopped down in the seat. "If I change strategies now, the horde will definitely break through our defences."

Asshole #1's face relaxed a bit. "So that's why you've held the archers back and only sent the soldiers."

I nodded. "Indeed. Now if you'll excuse me, I have two things I'd like to complete."

"Two?"

"Yeah." I said. "One, take a bath and two, take a trip."

His face expression said it all. I turned and left. "Watch yourself."

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered and made my way to the baths. There, I stripped myself of my battle armor, which only consists of a top and bottom with a shoulder piece, just to cover my breasts and hold the cloth that covers areas below my belt. I got into the hotspring and immediately started washing myself.

Out of the bath, I got dressed and went to my office to finish my preperations to teleport. Where I ended up, I didn't know, so I prepared for anything and everything.

Dorgill burst into my office. "You didn't say you're leaving?!"

I turned to him. "Get out, and its only a short trip."

"Oh." He sighed and went out, closing the door.

After checking that I had all my equipment that I needed, I stepped into the teleportation symbol and started chanting.

As soon as the symbol started glowing, I shut my eyes and waited. Where was I, the battle commander, to end up?

...

Well that soon cleared up when I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with a wolf, growling at me. I sighed. "Dear God, what have I gotten myself into this time?" I questioned.

I opened my senses to this new world. The wolf seemed surprised by this as I entered her mind.

"Terrycloth, huh? So I'm in that world." I sighed and sat down.

Did I ever once mention that in my world, we have advanced tech? No? Yes? Bah, whatever.

Not three seconds later, I heard the unmistakable voice of the blue haired bastard son of a bitch. "Who's that, Terry?"

I looked up at him, sighed again and then stood up. "Toriko..." I thought for a moment. He looked confused. "I don't like you." I said and then scanned the area.

"Hey, what the h-"

"Shh." I held up my finger. Just as I had heard, one helluva huge bird blasted out of nowhere. I grinned and grabbed by bow. I lined up and arrow and fired.

A direct hit. The bird-thing fell to the ground and I put my bow away. Toriko seemed completely lost for words. "How did you know it was coming?" He questioned.

I turned to him, sighed and then jabbed my finger to my forehead. "Instinct." I said. "Terry here could have smelt it long before you could."

He gave me a confused glance. "..."

I sighed, obviously no point getting through his thick skull. "I'm not even going to explain that." I said and walked over to the bird. I opened my third vision, which can be seen by my irises that turned deep purple, and scanned the bird-duck-chicken-thing.

Apparently, Toriko felt the new energy and jolted, as if he was shocked by an eel. I laughed and looked away from the bird, my eyes going back to its usual pale blue colour.

"This thing's got some good meat, but not a nice pelt." I said. Terry cocked her head to the side and stared at me in amazement. I looked around the place, noticing the lack of firewood. "Looks like I'll have to make some firewood." I sighed and pointed my palm at the tree to my left.

Not three seconds later, the tree fell down and split into pieces. The pieces then arranged themself into a neat pile and I smiled. Toriko was still lost with words. "What are you?" He asked.

I pointed my finger at the pile of wood and my finger ignited, shooting a ball of fire to the wood, which set ablaze not long after. "I don't think you'll believe me if I tell you, Toriko." I said, finally turning to him. "Anyway, did you get the jewel meat yet?" I asked.

Terry barked loudly, which gave me the idea that they did. "We got back yesterday." Toriko said.

I thought for a moment. "Then you'll probably want to get to the BB corn right about now, and not next week." I stated, the bird-pelican-thing hovering in midair above the fire.

"Wait, how did you know about the jewel meat?" He asked.

"I'm not from this world." I said, staring at the meat.

"What do you mean?"

I chuckled. "Meaning that I'm a time-traveler, or well, I can teleport to different worlds and dimensions."

Toriko's eyes widened. "A-awesome! How did you end up here? What's your name? Do you have any other superpowers? How did you know my name? What dimens-?"

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Back up buddy!" He was standing way to close for comfort. "And quit asking questions, dammit, you're annoying." I muttered. "Firstly, I decided to take a trip, secondly, my name is Rosa et Folium, no, I don't have superpowers, fool, I'm a mage, and I knew your name because-" I slapped my hand over my mouth.

I sighed mentally, thanking whoever was up there that I didn't say what I shouldn't. Toriko looked curious. "How do you know my name?" He questioned.

"Eh..." I stared at him. "That's classified information." I said.

He stared at me, probably hoping that I would spill the beans. _**Dear Lord all mighty, whatever you do, keep my mouth shut whenever I start talking about 'that'.**_ I begged mentally.

I sighed in relief when his face turned all puppyish and he stared at the turkey-er-bird-pigeon-thing. "Is it ready yet?" He asked, drooling.

"One more minute." I sighed. After that, I removed the thing from the fire and handed it to Toriko.

"So you're saying to go after the BB corn now?" He asked a while later, after eating the whole bird-thing.

I nodded. "I know exactly where to find it, but if I didn't show up, you'd probably have gone later."

"Oh. Let's go then!"

"Wait a moment."

"What?"

I quickly opened my secondary hearing. I sighed when I heard nothing else. "Okay, let's go. Don't forget to take Komatsu with, I'm sure he'll find something useful there." I said.

Toriko jumped up. "Yosh! Let's go!"

Great. I get myself stuck in the world of Toriko, a bloody anime, and this is what it gets me. Hopefully I get to kick that other guys ass pretty good and then meet that other, other guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, finally and A/N.**

**What I wanted to say was that I, your beloved mariXwic32 chan, will not post any chapters of any fanfiction until I get enough reviews for them, m-kay?**

**So besides that, I've started to take a liking to the anime Toriko, which is shit funny, I laugh myself to stitches, literally.**

**Oh yeah, and Rosa? Well, I wanted a battle-type warrior girl as my character. **

**Her description is as follows...**

**Long black hair and pale blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, tall, healthy, I think you know how she dresses, otherwhise, go to my facebook page to see the image which I will provide a link for after the chapter of how the bitch looks. **

**Anyway, I've decided to let Naruto go for a while and try and work on other fanfics like One Piece, DBZ and of course Toriko. Other fanfics of mine may include Soul Eater, Death Note or Final Fantasy. Either way, its going to be way better that just Naruto, Naruto, Naruto the whole time. I'm upgrading!**

**LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toriko.**

**Note: if I did, Sani wouldn't be in the story at all. (Grrrr! I hate him! He's such a pansy-ass!)**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 2: It was just a dream.**

I opened my eyes, because the sun was flaring its bitchy rays at me again. _**Click. Oh yeah.**_

I jumped up, noticing that I was on a bed. "Uh oh." I've been dreaming again, haven't I?

Yep, that's right. I'm not really a battle mistress. I'm just a normal girl with magic.

I noticed that I wasn't in _my_ room at all. Panic stricken, I dived off the bed and ran out the room, straight into something hard and tall and smelled like... Toffee?

"Owie..." I looked up and my worst fear came true. Mouth hanging open like a guppy, I stared at one of the four heavenly kings, only found in the anime... Toriko. "C-c-c-c-c-" I stuttered, unable to fix my scatterbrains that just occurred. "C-c-c-Coco..." And then I screamed as loud as I could, dived between the guys legs and ran right into a door. I turned around in time to see him walking over to me. "DON'T. EAT. ME!" I screamed, covering my face with my arms.

"Why would I eat you?" He asked. I looked up at him and then pondered. "What's that on your arm?"

_**Oh fuck.**_ I hid my arm, not willing to show it to Coco, one of the four heavenly kings. "N-nothing!" I stammered.

He didn't look convinced. "Looks more like scratches to me."

"Damn, fuck, shit." I muttered.

"Lemme see."

"Noooo!" I pushed him away. Bad mistake, my left arm was in plain sight, along with the day old wounds on it. Coco grabbed my arm and examined the cuts.

He seemed contently focused on the wounds, and after a few moments, he finally seemed to snap out of it. "What did this?" He asked. "The wounds are perfectly symmetrical."

My face expression turned to disgust and I turned away so he couldn't see. _**Not another Death the Kid?**_ I questioned.

"Well?"

I jumped. "Eh? Oh. Uh?" How was I supposed to tell him that I did it. I cut myself, or more like bled myself.

Silence.

_**Say something, God dammit!**_ My head screamed. "I'memo." I said, a little too fast.

"Huh?" Coco stared at me.

I sighed. "I'm emo. I cut myself." I said.

"Accedentally?" He asked. I shook my head. "On purpose?" I nodded. "Why?"

I pulled my arm free and pulled my knees to my chest, staring at the floor. "Problems." I muttered.

"Yo, Coco!" _**Oh thank God. About fucking time! **_

"Toriko? You're a little early." Coco said.

"Yeah, well... Komatsu is a little busy at the hotel... So I came alone. You have any foo- who's that?" Toriko asked, pointing at me.

Dive, duck and roll. That's what ran through my mind, but I ignored it. "Dunno. I woke up last night to get a glass of water and I tripped over her, asleep on the floor."

Toriko burst out laughing. I sweatdropped. "Eh... What's so funny?" I asked. No reply, the blue haired bastard still laughed his ass off. "Seriously?" I stood up, walked over to him and kicked him in the nuts. He wasn't prepared for that, so he toppled to the floor, emitting a low groaning sound.

Coco was stunned by my performance. "..."

"What?" I asked, lifting my shoulders.

"Who exactly are you?" He asked.

I sighed, obviously not going to be able to get out of that one. "Mayhem de Draguile. My friends call me May." I said.

"Mayhem?"

I giggled. "My parents knew exactly what I would do as I grew up."

Coco chuckled. Toriko finally snapped out of his pain and sat up. "That hurt." He muttered.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I don't like you." I said and looked for a way out. Coco obviously blocked that idea by dragging me to the kitchen. "Oi, lemme go." I whined.

"Aren't you hungry?" I shook my head.

Gurgle.

I blushed. "You obviously are." Coco chuckled.

"Go fuck yourself." I muttered under my breath.

"You say something?"

"Nope." I dropped into a chair and wished that I had my jacket. That beautiful jet-black jacket. I flinched when Coco walked over to me, carrying a first aid kit. "Oi, there's no way in hell you'll bandage my cuts!" I jumped out of the seat and prepared for an attack when he reached for my arm.

He sighed. "It'll start to get worse."

I started to snarl. "Back off buddy. I ain't someone you wanna mess with."_** Fire. No ice. Yep, that'll do the trick.**_ I thought.

"Cooocooo! I'm hungry! Where's the foo- what the heck is going on here?" Toriko asked

Coco sighed. "I'm trying to bandage that arm of her's, but she won't let me."

"What's wrong with her arm?" Blue-head asked.

"She cut herself." Coco said.

Toriko kind of looked confused as he stared at me. This was starting to piss me off. _**Ready? Okay. **_

"Can you hold her down while I bandage her arm, Toriko?" Coco asked.

"Sure!" Toriko replied. _**Fired up and ready to go.**_ My mind said. I nodded and my right hand got cold. Toriko approached me, which surprised me and I forgot to fuckingwell focus. My concentration was lost.

Eyes wide, I backed away, right into the counter. "Fuck..." I squeaked and dove between Toriko's legs to escape.

"Catch her!" Coco shouted and shut the kitchen door. I scanned the room, only a window remained, and it didn't look big enough for me to escape. I was cornered. My mind raced through the many spells that I knew, finally stopping at one.

My mouth started moving, but no sound came out. _**Fire armor.**_ I spoke mentally and fire spread over my body.

Toriko, being as stupid as ever, panicked and ran to the tap to get water. Coco stood frozen and stared at me.

Splash!

I was sopping wet in an instant and the fire died down. Out of sheer anger, I started yelling at the top of my lungs. "What the hell was that for? Are you fucking nuts? Asshole!" On and on I rattled until Toriko pinned me down. "Oi! Leggo! I don't like to be manhandled! Leggo asshole!"

Coco started to bandage my arm. I constantly moved around so he couldn't finish that easily. "Could. You. Hold. Still?! There!"

Toriko and Coco both sighed. I, being in a worse case of pissed-offdem, ripped the Goddamned bandage off and glared at them. "There's. no way. in. hell. that. you. will. ever. do. that. again." I whistled through clenched teeth. They stared at me, both of them twice my size.

Coco sighed. "She's impossible, worse than Rin..."

Toriko stared at him, confused. I plopped down in a chair, fuming. The door burst open and I caught the scent of lemons. I turned and, trust me when I say, saw the gayest of the lot. "Hey, Sani!" Toriko said.

I lunged, ready to kill, and landed right on top of the guy's head, already pulling and clawing at his hair. "Uwaaah! Get it off! Ow! Aaaahh!"

It took Coco and Toriko three whole minutes to get me off of the gay-ass. Toriko had to crush me to death just so I couldn't escape. I still snarled at Sani.

"What the hell is with tha' girl?! Tha' behaviour is unbeaut'ful!" Sani screeched, proceeding to untangle his hair.

"Jackass." I muttered. After a while, I finally clamed down, still glaring at Sani for no bloody reason. I only noticed Komatsu's presence after I smelled food.

Toriko finally let me go so I could get blood back to my brain, but kept a very close eye on me. I walked over to the pot that Komatsu wasn't keeping an eye on and silenty muttered something under my breath.

When the food was done, I made sure not to eat anything. Why?

One bite of food from everyone there later, their mouths were on fire and Sani was starting to tear up. "What the heck, 'Matsu?!" He squealed.

"I didn't do anything!" He quacked.

I burst out laughing. They all turned to me. "Serves you right, Jackass." I said.

"What did you do to the stew?" Komatsu asked.

I held up my hand, grinning. "Secret." And then I stuck my tongue out at him.

Coco sighed after gulping down several glasses of water. "First you burst into flames, now you do something to the food." He said.

I snorted and leaned back in my chair. "I told you already, didn't I? You don't wanna mess with me." And I burst out laughing. I stood up and walked to the door. "I'm leaving."

"Oh no you're not!" Coco, Toriko and Sani dog piled me to the floor.

Sighing, I closed my eyes. "You know, you guys need to lose some wieght." I said.

After that, I was tied to a chair with Coco, Toriko and Sani arguing about what the hell to do with me. "Take her to IGO!" Sani shouted.

"She's coming with me!" Toriko yelled.

"No, she stays here!" Coco squawked.

I sweatdropped. "Isn't it my choice where I go?" I asked.

"No!" And back to the argument. I sighed and looked at Komatsu, more like stared at him greedily.

He freaked out, screamed and fainted when he saw me staring at him. "Komatsu!"

"'Matsu!"

"Komatsu-kun!"

I cackled with laughter. "What a pitiful sot!"

Komatsu jumped awake, stared at me and fainted again. I continued laughing my ass off. The three guys turned to me, having finally made a choice. Toriko grinned, Coco sighed and Sani had that face of 'that's so unbeaut'ful'. _**Crap.**_ I thought. _**Not him... No! NO!**_

"You're coming with me!" Oh mein Gott im Himmel. Toriko grabbed me, picked Komatsu up and turned to the other two. "See ya!" He said and left with me tied up and Komatsu hanging from his shoulder.

I started muttering lots of curse words under my breath, some that need extra special punishment for using.

Soon, I started to get uncomfortable in the ropes and started wriggling around. I sighed. "Can you let me loose? I can walk on my own, yano." I said.

Toriko laughed. "Nah, this is better, at least you can't escape then!"

"The fuck?! Lemme go! Or I'll go Naruto on you!" I shouted, aiming a kick at his nuts again.

Komatsu, already awake and walking beside him, sighed. "She's not gonna stop, is she?"

"No I aint! Lemme go!" I quacked and kicked. Then I heard it, faint but clear. Something was under us. "Jump!" I shouted.

"Huh? Why?"

"Oh for God's sakes! _Release!_" I shouted and the ropes broke. I grabbed the two and threw them to the side. I hovered in mid-air, waiting for the creature.

Three seconds later it popped out of the ground, one huge-ass motherfucking squirrel. I grinned and swirled around, igniting myself again.

"_Fire phoenix!_" I shouted and blasted several balls of fire at the squirrel.

After that, I landed on my toes and extinguished the fire. The squirrel was roasted and Toriko and Komatsu stared at me with jaws that clattered to the floor.

I grinned. "Barbecue anyone?" I asked. "By the way, where are we?"

Toriko's mouth started moving. "That's a Flying Peach Squirrel... Capture level 6..."

"Well? Where are we?"

"Oh, uh, nearly halfway to my house, why? How did it get all the way out here? We can't eat it!"

"Shut up." I said. "You talk too much. I only asked where we are, not to give your opinion about what I just killed. By the way, how come you can't eat it?"

Toriko pullef a funny face. "It doesn't taste nice..."

"So?" I asked and walked on, sighing. "Then we leave a dead squirrel out here."

"Fine, we'll eat it..." Toriko grumbled. I grinned and then turned around. I changed my mind when I looked at the thing.

"Nah, never mind."

"What?!" Komatsu and Toriko yelled.

"Its too big." I stated and walked along. They sighed and jogged up to me. "So which way, mister knowitall?" I mused.

Toriko, being quite annoyed by my behaviour for the past hour, plopped down on a rock and sighed. "I can't take it anymore!" He whined.

Komatsu nodded. I cocked my head to the side. "Zebra outta jail yet?" I questioned. Immediately, the two came to their senses.

"Why?"

I shrugged. "No reason." My head was mentally going nuts.

"Yeah, he's out." Toriko said.

"Great! Then you should be contacting that pansy ass Sani right about now. You need to go find some fish, right?" I asked.

"What?! We're taking things slowly here!" Toriko yelled.

I shrugged. "Fine, be my guest. But I heard that you have to capture that specific fish in a certain way." I mused.

Komatsu piped up. "What kind of way?" He asked.

"Not gonna tell you till you get that pansy-ass to go along." I said. _**I still wanna beat him up.**_ My head mused.

Toriko sighed and looked at a smiling-widely-stupidly-looking-stupid-party Komatsu. "Okay. As long as you don't try and kill him." Toriko said.

"Okay." _**Win!**_ I said mentally.

We were supposed to meet Sani three hours later at some dumb fancy tree restaurant that grows in the sea. So we did. I, having watched the show a lot, knew all about it, so I knew that Sani didn't have his pet snake yet. Another win for me!

We arrived earlier than expected, because I kept nagging them to hurry up or we'd be late. Sani arrived an hour later. "Oh for once you're earl-eeeeeEe! What is she' doing here?!" He screamed.

I grinned. "Oh nothing." Then my grin turned eviller. "Just gonna come along." _**And fuck you up.**_ Toriko put his hand on my head, I reered around and bit it.

"Ow!" He pulled his hand away.

"I'm not a dog." I said. "Food?" I asked the poor guy that stood and stared at us the whole time.

"H-hai!" And then he dashed for safety to get the food prepared.

I looked over the railing, up into the tree, back at the water and then spat. "I don't like the ocean." I said, spitting again.

"Don' do that! That's so unbeaut'ful!" Sani squeaked. I turned and spat in his face with a good booger along.

He screamed and dived overboard into the water, still screaming as he went down. Toriko couldn't help but laugh. I did a little victory dance which consisted of me swinging my hips back and forth between my arms that I bend at a certain degree which made it look as if I was doing something incredibly disgusting. "What are you doing?" Toriko asked, a little freaked out.

"My victory dance!" I shouted and sat down on one of the chairs. Sani finally clambered back up, dripping wet, pissed off and pointing his finger at me. No words came from his mouth, so I burst out laughing. Sani stormed over to me, so I held up my hand, turning to Toriko. "So the fish you have to get is a Shining Gourami?" I asked.

"S-shining Gourami?!" Sani quacked out.

Toriko nodded. "Its one of the training ingredients Ichiryu sent me to get." He said, smiling. It looked as if Komatsu and the rainbow pansy-ass were going to die of something.

I sighed. "Death Falls, right? That's where's we're supposed to go?" I asked. Toriko nodded. "Right." I stood up and held my hand to the sky.

"Wait." I gulped. "How did you know about the list Ichiryu gave me?" Toriko questioned. My mind screamed at me to jump over the railing and fly off, but I kept my feet stuck to the floor. I turned to him, smiling lightly, then I poked the side of my temple.

"Its a secret." I whispered, putting my finger to my lips. "Let's go." I said.

"Wait! We haven't even eaten yet!" Komatsu squeaked in his oh-so-squeaky voice. I sighed and sat down.

"Make it quick." I said.

I, Having not eaten for a while, took a few bites of the food and stood up, already calling my trusted companion to side by holding my hand to the sky.

A roar. Toriko froze and Komatsu looked scared. Then he appeared, my beloved companion.

**So that's it for chapter 2.**

**Hahahaha I caught you there! The first chapter was a decoy for this one. Actually, it was just a dream she had. Her name is not Rosa, its May (Mayhem...)**

**Okay, in any case. Yes, she is emo. Yes, she has the black hair and pale blue eyes and is slightly tanned and no, she doesn't wear any armor, just normal clothes. And another YES, she is a magic user! A witch, just by the by.**

**Haha lol.**

**Gotcha!**

**Reviews please and don't forget to give me an idea on which creature should be her companion, otherwhise I'll just stick to the one I had in mind already!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: two reviews? And what bird thing? Meh, I'm sticking to the one I had in mind, because 1, hooligan's suggestion was almost the same as my idea. **

**LOL**

**Anyway, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toriko**

**Note: May 2 - Sani 0**

**Chapter 3: Snot**

Sani almost had a heart attack and Komatsu's eyes nearly popped outta his head.

My beloved companion, "Apollo!" I shouted. Toriko started to stammer heavily.

"T-t-that's a..."

I grinned. "Chaos Dragon." Sani was half scared to death by just the sheer size of the dragon, probably its beauty as well. "A creation of pure light and utter darkness itself. Apollo, we're going on a trip." I said, patting the beautiful creatures nose.

"G-g-g-g..." I turned to see Komatsu shaking from head to toe. Smiling, I flicked my black hair back over my shoulder.

"What's the matter?" I asked. Toriko moved forward, hand outstretched. I chuckled. "Don't do that." I warned. He didn't listen.

Without warning, Apollo snapped at his hand and growled at him. I burst out laughing.

"I warned you, didn't I? The only way to be able to touch him is if he trusts you." I cackled. "And there's no way in hell that he'd trust you any time soon."

"Then how th' hell are we g'nna ride it?!" Sani screeched.

I snorted. "Apollo," I leaned close to the dragon's ear. "If they cause any trouble, you can eat them." I whispered. Apollo's eyes widened with happiness and he emitted a chirping sound. "Right, let's go." I said and jumped onto his back. Toriko, being careful of Apollo's jaw, helped Komatsu up and then got on himself.

Sani didn't move an inch. "Yo, Sani, its not that bad." Toriko said.

"Come on, Sani-san." Komatsu whined.

Sani snorted. "Nope." He folded his arms and jutted his nose in the air.

"Fine, be my guest." I said. Apollo shoved his face right up to Sani's, who shat himself fairly quickly. I laughed. "Me-3, Sani-0."

Needless to say, the gay faggot composed himself and slowly got on Apollo's back. I grinned and told everyone to hold on tight. Komatsu was so amazed by Apollo's scales, which looked as if they had stars captured in them, that he didn't grab hold, so he almost flew off. Toriko grabbed him in time and helped him get a grip on one of Apollo's horns.

I couldn't help but laugh at the expressions on their faces. "Whassa matter boys? Can't handle some speed?" I asked. "Howz about some blood to go with that?"

Eyes widened at that last question. I smiled and stared down at my arm. I remembered the stanley blade in my pocket and took it out. The sun reflected off its surface so... Welcoming.

"Three," cut. "Times,"cut. "Three," cut. I lifted my arm to the sky, blood dripping from the self inflicted wounds. "As above, so below." My eyes narrowed. "So mote it me." I muttered.

A muted blast, then the clouds turned red. I smiled.

"Bloodbath." A clap of thunder and then all the clouds emptied themselves of the blood and forming rain. Sani screamed.

"Eeeughh! This is so disgu'ing!"

"What the hell is going on?! What did you do?!" Toriko shouted above the bloodstorm. I smiled at him.

"Its just a little blood." I sighed and tilted my head to the sky. "The colour is so beautiful, the smell... Alluring." Staring back at Toriko, his eyes widened.

"..."

Komatsu panicked and screamed. "She's a vampire!"

I had to laugh at that. I couldn't stop laughing for a few minutes. Panting from laughter, I pointed my finger at the sot. "Don't judge a book by its cover, brat."

Apollo suddenly roared. I turned to see why, and saw a huge mountain range, which I recognized easily. Toriko, having left Komatsu to cling for dear life on one of Apollo's horns, walked up to me. "We're getting closer." He said. I nodded and knelt down, patting Apollo.

"Let's go down and clean ourselves, shall we?" I asked. Apollo roared. "Hold on tight!" I shouted. The dragon took an immediate nosedive into the clear water. After resurfacing, Komatsu screamed. I laughed. "Now we're clean, aren't we?" I asked.

Sani narrowed his eyes. "You did tha' on purpose." He said.

I sighed. "I suppose so. What's the score now? Me-5, Sani-0." I swayed over to him and poked his forehead. "I never liked you, never will like you and I hate your guts."

As if stunned by some electrical force, Sani froze. "..."

"Oh," I said, turning away. "By the way, we're getting closer to Death Falls." I wiped a strand of hair from my face.

I froze when I suddenly remembered something and turned around to Toriko. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"D-did you ever go to Ice Hell yet?" I asked, panicking mentally and physically.

"Yes, why?"

I fainted. The last thing I heard was Apollo getting out of the water and someone catching me before I fell.

...

"-Ay-chan! May-chan!" Komatsu's annoyingly high pitched voice entered my head. Four seconds later, my eyes snapped open and I screamed.

When I finally stopped screaming, everyone uncovered their ears. I stared off into space, my brain running low on oxygen. I forgot how to breathe in that instant.

I regained my senses when Toriko shook my quite vigurously by my shoulders. "..."

"What are you saying?" Sani asked.

"Get the fish, kill Tommyrod." I muttered. Toriko froze for a second.

"He's dead already, isn't he?" He asked. I shook my head. "How-?"

"I just fucking know, okay?!" I yelled, staring angrily at him. I stood up, checking my cuts. They weren't half bad, they just stung like hell for some reason. I looked around, Apollo was sitting near a tree. I nodded at him, he roared and took off.

Sani started to shout profinaties at me, but I ignored him and started walking. "Hey, where are you going?" He asked.

I continued my pace. "We're close, let's get there and get this fish shit over with." _**So I can personally go fucking squish that insect.**_ I said mentally. The other three followed after me not long after. I stopped and held out my palm, smiling when Apollo dropped into my hand.

Sani moved closer to see why I stopped and screeched like a banshee. "Wha' the hell is that?!"

I chuckled. "Apollo." I said. Everyone stared at the ball of black-snot in my hand.

"Eh?" Toriko poked it. "How can this be Apollo?" He asked.

"Simple. Apollo's original form is this. He can transform into anything that he's seen." I said. Sani was even more disgusted.

"We flew on a pie'e of snot the whole time?!" He yelled. I nodded.

Well, half an hour an several thousand profinities later, we reached the waterfall. I stared up at it. "This shouldn't be too hard." I muttered.

"Eh? You say something?" Toriko asked. I shook my head.

I lifted my hand and pointed my finger at the waterfall. _**Seperate.**_ I commanded mentally. The waterfall split in two in an instant. "Let's go, I can only keep this up for five minutes." I said.

We crossed over the water, through the gap in the waterfall and made it inside the caves. I dropped to the ground and leaned against the wall. Toriko stared at me in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you sitting?"

"Can I fuckingwell rest for a few fucking minutes? God, its not like I have the most mana in all history!" I shouted.

"Whazzat?" Sani asked.

"Mana?" Nods from everyone. I sighed. "Its like stamina." I said. "But for magic users, stamina turns to mana, the available amount of power left for me to use magic."

Confused glances. I sighed. "So its power?" Toriko asked.

"Bah! Goddammit! No! Mana is like magical stamina! Asshole!" I shouted.

Komatsu saved Toriko's ass from being slapped. "Oh, I get it now!"

"Ah! Thank you! Someone who I can work with!" I yelled. All that yelling helped me regain my mana and I stood up. "Let's go." I sighed, thinking about how I would fuck up this anime for good. We continued deeper into the cave. As I remembered, Komatsu fell, which was awaited.

And then we reached the gleaming golden pond. Komatsu's eyes widened at the sight. I snorted. Everyone turned to me. "Wha's so funny?" Sani questioned.

"This is disgusting." I said. Sani's jaw clattered to the floor.

"How's tha' disgu'ing?! I's so beaut'ful! The golden water! And the fish too!"

"Heh, its oil. Still disgusting." I muttered. "Yo, Komatsu, get in the pond, rub a few of the fishes' heads and fry them up."

"Huh?"

"Just fuckingwell do it." I said, getting agitated by the cramped space.

"O-okay."

My watching the story almost a dozen times helped a lot. Komatsu got the fish, fried them and those three ate it, while I stared back down the way we came. While they ate, they were moaning on about how delicious the fucking fish was and how bland it tasted, so Komatsu added some Melk Stardust to flavor it.

"Neh, May, why don't you have some?" Toriko asked. I turned and glared at him, then turned back.

"Does it look like I have an appitite for fish at all?" I asked. No response, except Sani muttering something under his breath.

When they finished up, I started walking back to the mouth of the cave, ignoring protests about packing away. I noticed that the edge of the waterfall is at least sixty centimeters from the wall of the mountain itsself, and that there was a ledge along the wall. Grinning at my discovery, I turned around and yelled at them to hurry up.

Not three minutes later, they arrived. "Why did we have to hurry up?" Komatsu whined.

"Well, my dear imbiciles, look." I pointed at my latest discovery.

"Wha?" Sani's eyes widened.

"I'm going on ahead, you two," I pointed to Sani and Komatsu. "Stay here and make sure you hide yourselves well, I heard something from deeper within the cave." I said.

Komatsu's eyes widened. "C-c-can't we come with?" He asked, more like begged.

"No. It could be dangerous, even worse than in here. That's why I'm going to scout ahead and take Toriko along so I don't just run away." I stated. "We'll be back soon."

Sani sighed and plopped down on the ground. "Fine, bu' hurry up."

Some sort of grounding and scraping noise came from within the cave, it was closer than before. My eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me, right?"

"NEH! What is that?!" Komatsu squeaked. The noise stopped for a few moments and then the thing screeched.

"Fuck! I guess we'll all have to go!" I shouted. "Toriko, grab Komatsu and Sani, we're way outta here!" I pointed my hand at the waterfall. "Ricochet fire rocket!" I yelled. The waterfall immediately burst open. I grabbed Sani by his hair, Toriko and Komatsu and jumped. "Apollo!" I shouted.

The blob of snot jumped out of my pocket and burst, in the blast a black pegasus appeared. I landed on Apollo with Sani and everyone else in tow.

"Hya!" Apollo whinnied and took off, far away from Death Falls. When we landed, Apollo did his little shrinkify trick and became snot again. I sat down. "Never again..."

Sani was trying to untangle his hair, Komatsu's eyes were half knocked out and Toriko shook from head to toe.

"Never again, am I going into that place." I said.

"Why?" Toriko asked.

"Do you even have a clue what that thing was?!"

He shook his head. I facepalmed and sighed. "What was it?" He asked.

I looked up to the sky. "Do you know what a gargoyle is?" I asked. He shook his head. "Dammit." I felt around in my pockets and found... "Haaa! I thought I lost you!" My BlackBerry. "Now." Google, gargoyle. "There, see?" I showed him the image.

Toriko's eyes widened. "Well that's not so bad."

"Is it?" I questioned. "The fact is, a normal gargoyle looks like this and is practically harmless. That one in the cave was something evil." I said.

"What?" Sani asked. Google, destruction gargoyle. I showed them the image that popped up. "Eeek! Wha' the hell?!"

"What's that?!"

"That is a destruction gargoyle. Do you know why the cave smelt funny when we entered it?" I asked. They shook their heads. I narrowed my eyes. "There's a destruction gargoyle in there. You could tell it was that one because of the smell and the scraping sound."

Toriko seemed confused. I sighed and continued right on. "This particular type of gargoyle has nails in its hands and feet, causing the scraping sound. How the nails got there, I don't know, but the smell that it gives off is a faint but clear smell of rotting flesh." Their eyes widened. I nodded. "We entered its territory. Usually these guys wait for an hour before attacking whomever is still in their territory, but that one was already on the move."

"Meaning?" Toriko asked.

"Meaning that someone else has already been killed." I said. "But just who?"

Komatsu sighed. "Well, at least we're out of that." He said.

I cringed and gripped my right arm. "What the-?" Toriko asked.

"Ricochet fire rocket." I muttered. "That's my last resort to any escape. It takes up a whole shitload of my energy, but its efficient."

The pain died down and I sighed, staring ahead. "Well, what do we do now?" Komatsu asked.

I stood up. "Get the info on the fish to Ichiryu, I'm going to Coco's place." I said.

Toriko jumped up. "Why?"

"Private business." I stated.

"Huh?" Sani put his hand on my shoulder.

"If you still want that hand, I suggest you **back off**." I glared at him. Hand off, I turned away from them, holding Apollo up.

The happy ball of snot bounced around in my hand, waiting for me to order it to do something. I stroked my lovely ball of goop-snot. "Wait." Toriko said. I turned to him.

"What?" I asked.

"Sani, take Komatsu to the hotel." He said. I narrowed my eyes at that.

"Apollo," I said, still stroking it. "Fire drake."

The goop chirped and jumped around, then jumped out of my hand and bang. A fire dragon stood in the snot's place. I grinned. Toriko, having finally gotten Sani to agree to take Komatsu along to the hotel, turned to me. "I'm going with you." He said.

I shook my head. "You're stupid if you think I'd let you come along." I said.

"Well, I'm going, whether you like it or not."

Middle finger. "Go fuck yourself." I stated. Toriko growled at me. "Be a good mutt and fuck off."

I dodged his punch and grinned at him. "You gotta do better than that." I clapped my hands together and pointed them at him. "Or do you wanna be fried?" Electricity formed in the palms of my hands.

Then a sudden jolt shook through me. "Agh fuck!" I yelled. My energy/ mana was up. "God dammit! Why now?!" I screamed and jumped on Apollo's back. Not long after, Toriko jumped on as well. I sighed. "Let's go."

Apollo roared and flapped his wings, taking off. I cursed all the way to Coco's house, sometimes really loudly, othertimes muted.

I jumped down when Apollo landed, still cursing my way to hell and back, and walked right up to the house. "Get your fucking gecko-ass out here right now!" I shouted, banging on the front door.

The door opened and I accedentally bonked smashed my fist into Coco's nose. Toriko's jaw clattered wayward.

"Eh, hehehehe, oops..." I helped him up. "Anyway," I continued.

"Why'd you hit me?" Coco asked, probably in pain, since his nose began to bleed.

"ANYWAY! I came to tell you that you're not supposed to go to that creepy-ass casino." I said. Confused glances from both men. I sighed. "Work with me for once, please?"

Nods. I relaxed. "Why not?" Coco asked. I looked around, held out my palm and Apollo dropped in it.

"Let's go inside. This is one helluva explanation, and I need to get something in my stomach." I said.

**That chapter just looked completely retarded. Especially the snot ball.**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, dear reader, for this will be the last chapter of this story. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Lol, okay no, I can't be that mean.**

**Can I just get some reviews? Fuckit! Is it so hard to find a mariXwic32 fanfic?!**

**If I don't get any reviews, I'm going to remove the story, stick a needle up everyone's asses and feed you to the hounds of hell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't know if I wanna finish any of my Naruto stories. I think I'm gonna stick with Toriko.**

**Bwahahahahahahahaha! Suckers!**

***dances like a loon***

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chappie. **

**I guess I don't want reviews, I'm just gonna post and post and keep posting as I feel like it, so fuck the reviews, I'm posting!**

**Oh and thank you carnivoroustuna1827 for reviewing! **

**Yeah, I feel Apollo is the main character here...**

**He's so cute!**

**I want a real goop of snot that can transform into something its seen!**

**LOL!**

**Suckers!**

**Zebra: Don't get cocky!**

**Me: :P! Screw yourself!**

**Zebra: *gets really angry and starts firing voice missiles***

**Me: *laughs ass off and prances around like a dragon with fairy wings stuck up its butt and a muffin on its foot with a pie in its mouth.***

**Coco: *sighs* guess I'll do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toriko.**

**Note *me*: I hate Sani.**

**Chapter 4: What's in yours? Nuts.**

"What?!"

"Yep." I said. After telling them the truth about what the heck is going on, Coco's eyes widened and Toriko almost fell out of his seat.

"..."

"..."

Blank faces stared at me. "What?"

"..." Toriko recomposed himself. "So you're like Coco? You know the future?"

I nodded. "And right now, it looks a little shitty."

"We're not real?" Coco asked. I nodded again.

_**And I'm going to fuck up this story as much as I can.**_ I thought. "Yep. And now I just need to find a way back to my world." I said.

"Wait, how did you get here in the first place?" Coco asked. The two leaned closer to me.

"Eh... I was daydreaming and I fell asleep...?"

Toriko put his hand to his chin. "What were you daydreaming about?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. "Now that I think about it... *turns to readers* see chapter 1 for details."

I got confused glances from both of them and sighed. "I dreamt about me being a super bad-ass battle mistress that comes from a different dimenstion where magical creatures and shit run around. Then I, being the main character, Rosa, teleported here in the dream, and she and Toriko set off to get the BB corn. And that's where it ended..."

Coco sighed. "Did you see any way how she teleported?" He asked.

My eyes widened. "Now that you mention it... Get me a pen and paper." I said.

Pen in hand, I started drawing the symbol Rosa used to teleport. I sighed, frowning.

"There's something missing." I said. "I can't remember what chant she used to teleport."

Toriko jumped up, putting his fist in his other palm. "Maybe while you slept, you mimicked the chant and it teleported you here!"

I jumped up, smiling brightly. "That's it!" And then I faceplanted. "But she didn't say the chant clearly..."

Everyone back in their seats, we started to ponder. I wrote down a list of multiple spells that I knew while Coco and Toriko watched.

"There." I said, after writing the last spell. Coco stared at the symbol and then at the spells. "What?" I asked.

"I have an idea, but It'll take a while to decipher it." He said.

"Decipher what?" Toriko asked.

My eyes widened. I fumbled in my pants pocket and found the piece of paper I had scribbled on before. I handed the paper to Coco.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Its ancient runes that were used to send secret messages to other wiccan clans. This is Malachim writing. I'm sure this will help with the symbol." I said. Coco nodded and I stood up. "Well, time for food."

I walked out of the house, thanking Coco for the help and then both me and Toriko, atop Apollo as a griffon, set off to Toriko's house.

We were greeted by Terry, Toriko's trusty battlewolf, and that other creepy thing. At first, Terry didn't see Toriko, so he thought Apollo was an intruder and started growling. He only calmed down when Toriko jumped off and greeted him.

That other creepy thing, obasaurus I think, tried to lick me, so I punched it in the face. I snorted and turned to Apollo. He jumped up, trick-a-roo and then fell into my open hand.

"You coming?" Toriko asked. I jumped on instinct, seeing as he stood... RIGHT BEHIND ME!

"GYAH!" My limbs immediately stretched past my head and I almost looked like a ballerina, if it weren't for the absurdly creeped out face that I made. After I calmed down, the hairs on the back of my neck still standing as high as Vodacom's signal towers, I started yelling and shouting at him. "Fucking warn me next fucking time you're fucking going to fucking sneak up be-fucking-hind fucking me!" Geez, that's a lot of fucks...

(Sweatdrop)

Steamed out, I calmed down and then followed the creepy bastard into his house. Candy house.

...

...

...

"OMFG! HE'S GONNA EAT ME!" I screamed. "THE EVIL WITCH WITH THE HOUSE OF CANDY! WHERE THE HELL IS HANSEL?!" I ran around like a loon, waving my hands in the air and making all sorts of cock-a-doodle-doo sounds that I didn't even know of.

Kinda sounded like this.

A 1, and a 2, and a: one sheep, two sheep, old Mcdonald had a farm, eaai eaai o! The pizza hut! The pizza hut! Kentucky fried chicken and a Mcdonalds! Mcdonalds! Brooom, brooom, peep peeeeeeep! Moooo! Baaaaa! Meeehhh! Quack! Quack! Cock-a-doodle-doo! Beeeeh! Baka baka baka! Happy synthesizer I'll play a melody that will almost reach the inside your chest! Fzzz, whoop, weeewhoo weeewhoo! Zoom! Flap, flap! Crack! Tweet, tweet! Tweet, tweet, SMS! Who lives in a pinapple under the sea! Cucooo! Cucooo! Bang!

Well, it took Toriko several hours to catch me, since I was running crazy like Spongebob on steroids and sounding like a broken tv that kept skipping channels.

... (Sweatdrop. *reader go sits in a corner*)

Anyway, Toriko had to bonk me on the head to knock me out. Terry did nothing except sleep and that obosaurus was enjoying the show.

When I woke up, the sun with her bitchy rays again, something was on my lap and I had one helluva headache. Groaning I sat up. My eyes widened.

First thing I saw:

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Coco's head was in my lap.

...

Second thing I saw:

...

...

...

...

...

...

Toriko was in the bed next to me.

...

...

...

...

Third thing I saw:

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Terry was watching me patiently.

Then I noticed something. It was quite breezy up north.

...

...

...

...

WHAT?!

!

My emergency brain batteries expired instantly and I went nuts. Bonkers to be exact. This was what I shouted to wake up the whole frickin' universe. I swear, even the martians in another universe heard me.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES?! YOU FUCKING PERVERTS! I'LL FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU!"

Toriko jumped through the roof and Coco nosedived into the wall opposite the bed. Terry seemed to chuckle.

I narrowed my eyes at the wolf. "You're a dude too, right?"

Terry nodded.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" It ecchoed all the way to France and back.

...

...

...

After I calmed down and finally got some clothes on with Toriko and Coco trying but failing to explain why the hell I was butt naked with Toriko in bed, I took one bite of chocolate and turned to them.

"Now, would you care to explain to me what the hell happened?" I questioned.

The two seemed to have a heart attack, then calmed down and started explaining.

Toriko: you were running around the house screaming and making weird sounds, so I knocked you out.

Coco: then I came by, saw the mess and helped Toriko get you into bed.

Toriko: then your skin started to get hot and you caught a fever,

Coco: so we didn't want you to have burnt clothes, so we took it off.

Toriko: and then I realized you were in my bed, and it was already late at night,

Coco: so I suggested he sleep next to you, but I have to keep watch, but...

Toriko: he fell asleep.

Coco: yeah, so that sums it up, more or less.

...

...

I turned to Terry, glaring at him. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" I questioned.

In fact he did. Terry started telling me exactly what he did by speaking... Dog.

Terry: rolling in the grass, then saw butterfly, then chased butterfly, smelled something burning, went to investigate, got boss to help, sit down, be good boy.

...

My eye twitched and my mouth hung agape. Then I turned to Toriko and kicked him in the nuts. He fell down, preT-Ty hard. "Oww! What was that for?" He groaned.

"That's for taking my fucking clothes off, you pervert!"

Coco faceplanted. "We were trying to help!" He sighed.

Zoink!

I kicked him in the nuts too. Both men on the floor, Terry backed away, afraid that I would kick him in the nuts too. "That hurt..." Coco cried, gripping his jingly bits. "Why me?"

I glared at him. "You helped, asshole." I took another bite of chocolate. "But, since you did help a little, I can thank you, but," I turned to Terry. "Did they keep staring?" I asked.

Terry shook his head. I sighed and sat down.

"Okay." I said and continued with the chocolate.

After an hour I think, I was sitting outside, playing with Apollo in my hand, Toriko was laying in the grass and Coco was trying to decipher the symbol. I peeked over his shoulder, being bored, and then in a high pitched voice, since he didn't notice me, I asked him what he was doing.

As if shocked by an eel, he jumped up. Then he saw me, calmed down and sat back down again, with the papers in hand. "How far did you get?" I asked.

He pointed to two lines. "I got these figured out."

"Well that's good." My eyes narrowed. "Waddabout the rest?" I asked.

"Still busy figuring this one out." He pointed to a tricky line.

I stared at it for a few moments and then grabbed the pen and notepad. Scribble and then I gave the notepad back to Coco. "Try getting that." I suggested and then moved away to lay down on the grass.

Terry sniffed Apollo. Then, Terry cocked his head to the side, watching as Apollo did his change-a-ma-roo thing. He turned into Terry and back into snot. Toriko, without warning or notice, had slid up to me. "What is that anyway?"

Looking like a retarded ballerina again, I whacked the blue-haired bastard over the head and sat down. "He's a magical fuckup."

"Heh?"

I sighed. "One of the higher level mages tried to create a boggart, but he added peppermint instead of spearmint, so then Apollo came to life. A piece of goop-snot which was handed to me when I just looked at it with googly eyes."

"Oh."

"Yep. Sometimes when things are falling apart, they may actually be falling into place. Just like Apollo." I smiled.

Coco jumped. "..."

"What?" I asked. He handed me the notepad. I read what was written on it aloud. "Time and Death come forth to," I said. I stared at the words for a few moments. "Hand me the symbols." I asked. Coco gave me the paper. I checked the words and symbols. "Its not death, its space." I said.

"How?" Coco asked.

"Sometimes things can be misread as something else." I stated. "There are some tricks to learning ancient runes, and as a result, countless archeologists have killed themselves because they got the runes incorrect."

"Is that so?"

I turned around to see the bloody green haired asshole I dislike the most but actually like the most in the story. (Reader: ... Me: its fucking woman stuff!) My eyes narrowed. "Teppei! What a surprise!" Toriko said.

"_Teppei! What a surprise!_... What an asshole." I muttered.

"And who are you, if I may ask?" Teppei asked, eyes, looking as if they want to be punched out, full of lust.

The corner of my lip turned down and I started to snarl. "That's May!" Toriko said.

"Mayhem is more like it..." Coco added.

Teppei cocked his head to the side. "Why Mayhem?"

Toriko burst out laughing. "Did you see how much chaos this girl can cause in one hour?!"

Bam! My fist collided with his nuts. This time it was my fist. "Shuddup, asshole." I muttered.

Teppei's eyes widened slightly. "How much chaos exactly?"

Toriko held up his finger, clutching his balls for dear life. After he regained his composure, he sat up and scooted farther away from my reach. "She nearly broke the house down with all the crazy sounds and running around like a loon yesterday." He said.

"Oh? Why?" Teppei asked.

I narrowed my eyes and made a funny face. "I thought he was that evil witch in Hansel and Gretel with the candy house..." I stated.

"By the way... Who lives in a pinapple under the sea exactly?" Toriko asked.

I jumped up and threw my hands in the air, shouting as loud as I can. "SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

Then Apollo transformed into the pirate from the story and we started singing the theme song.

Apollo: Are you ready kids?!

Me: Aye Aye Captain!

Apollo: I Can't hear you?!

Me: AYE AYE CAPTAIN!

Apollo: Ohh...

Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

Me: Spongebob squarepants!

Apollo: Absorbant and yellow and porous is he!

Me: Spongebob Squarepants!

Apollo: If nautical nonsense be something you wish,

Me: Spongebob Squarepants!

Apollo: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!

Me: Spongebob Squarepants!

Apollo: READY?

Both: Spongebob squarepants

Spongebob squarepants

Spongebob squarepants

Apollo: SPONGE-BOB SQUARE-PANTS! AH AHH AHH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHH...

...

Toriko, Coco and Teppei's eyes twitched and their mouths hung open like guppys. I laughed at them. "You guys look like Kisame outta water!" I yelled.

Apollo was back to snot and I was rolling on the ground, laughing my ass off.

"Chaos... You say?" Teppei asked, stunned.

Toriko nodded. "Yep..."

I sat up and turned to them. "I'm not just noisy and cause chaos, yano." I stated.

"Oh yeah..." Toriko said. "But one question..."

"Yeah?"

"How the hell did your parents handle you?" He asked.

I pondered. "They didn't. They left me to cause chaos on my own. That's why the called me Mayhem." I said.

All three of them, including Terry and Obasaurus faceplanted downward into the grass. When the recomposed themselves, Teppei sat down in front of me, thinking. After a while, he finally spoke. "So how come a beautiful girl like yourself would cause chaos?" He asked.

My arm went on its own course and I slapped him through the face. My eyes twitched and the hairs on the back of my neck stood as straight as the Eiffel Tower. I gripped my left arm, which was te one that reacted. Teppei sat up, rubbing his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked. Toriko had already stood up and backed a few steps away, so did Coco. Could they feel the power I was letting loose? Terry whined and backed away as well. Teppei looked at them and then back at me. The cuts on my arm began to open and bleed again and I winced at the immediate pain. Teppei noticed this and looked down at my arm, already with blood dripping from my fingers. "What happened to your arm?"

I knelt down and placed my palm on the ground. "We don't want a pond of blood, now do we?" I asked. Teppei's eyes widened.

"Get away, Teppei! She's powerful!" Toriko yelled, but the fool didn't listen.

I froze when a cool hand was placed on my cheek. The wounds closed up as well. I looked up and saw that bastard smiling at me.

"How the-?" Toriko started. I stood up and walked away, back into the house. "What the- wait!" Toriko ran after me. I don't know what happened after I left, so I'll hand the phone over to Apollo, as third person, to tell the story sometimes.

...

Third person: Apollo.

Coco and Teppei watched as May walked into the house and slammed the door shut. The door quivered and shattered, being made out of chocolate, it didn't last long at all from the force.

Toriko stared at the broken door. He sighed, lowering his arms to his side. "What happened?" Coco asked, turning to Teppei who lifted his shoulders.

"I dunno, she just up and walked away." He said.

"The overwhelming power vanished as well." Toriko said.

Terry whined. Toriko patted his muzzle. "Terry seemed frightened by it as well." Coco stated. He turned back to Teppei. "What did you do?" He asked.

"Nothing." Teppei said.

Not three seconds later, several windows were broken and furniture flew out of the house.

Apollo sighed, having turned into a human form, he could talk. "She's throwing a tantrum." He said.

"Tantrum? At her age? By the way, how old is she?" Toriko asked. "And how come you can talk?!"

"One, I can talk because I have transformed into a human, two, she's seventeen and three, yes, she throws tantrums. But it seems she's not screaming or yelling, just throwing things about." Apollo said.

Teppei ducked when a basin flew right his way. "How long will this carry on for?" He asked.

Apollo shrugged. "It'll be done about now. She falls asleep easily after things get thrown about. When she's shouting and making a lot of noise is when you should panic."

"Why?" Coco asked.

"She can go on for days then." Apollo said.

The furniture stopped flying from the windows and everything went quiet. "I guess she's asleep?" Toriko asked.

Whizz!

"I _guess _not." Apollo said. Three minutes later, and only then, did the flying furniture stop. When they went in to check on May, she was fast asleep on the living room floor.

Toriko sighed in relief and then looked around. "It looks like she completely emptied the house." He said.

Apollo sighed. "I'm going back to 'GOOPY!'" He said and poofed to goop.

...

Third person: mariXwic32 as watcher.

...

After Apollo turned back to his original form, Teppei helped Toriko carry May upstairs to the bedroom. They put her on the bed and Coco sighed. "I wonder," he said, holding Apollo in his hand. "Did she ever get a beating when she was younger?" He asked, looking at Apollo, who nodded in his goop form.

"Prrrfuckle gpsshhgupple." Apollo said.

"Eh?" Toriko, Teppei and Coco turned to Apollo. He sighed and poofed to a centaur.

"She was never one to disobey her parents. When she threw a tantrum, they would usually ask her why and if it was a for a silly reason, they'd give her a cup of cocoa. If it were serious, like her one boyfriend, they'd personally go fuck him up, excuse the french." Apollo said.

"Oh." Teppei wiped a strand of hair from her face.

Toriko turned to him. "By the way, why did you come here?" He asked.

Teppei made a choking sound and turned to Toriko, laughing sheepishly. "Hehehe, eh, well, I was bored..."

"What's she saying?" Coco asked.

"Eh?!" Toriko and Teppei looked confused and stared at him wide eyed. Apollo whacked them upside the head and pointed to May.

Her lips were moving, as if she were talking in her sleep. Coco leaned closer to listen, but was abruptly shouted away when May started screaming.

He dropped to the floor, gripping his ear. "I think its blasted..."

"She's having another nightmare." Apollo said.

...

**Hehe, I just had to hit him. **

**:P**

**Zebra: I wanted to kick his ass.**

**Me: well I did, so bleh! :P**

**Zebra: *can't get up because tied up***

**Me: *laughs* well! Hope you enjoyed it, don't review if you don't wanna! And stay tuned for chapter 5!**

**What nightmare did May have?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: :P. I thought I'd add a little something... Interesting...**

**Read the chapter to find out what exactly!**

**LOL**

**Zebra: *eyes twitching* she's getting on my nerves. **

**Me: :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toriko.**

**Note: *singing* AAII WISH ICOULD KILL SAA-NIIEE!**

**Chapter 5: NOOOOO! **

Third person: mariXwic32 as watcher.

May jolted up, eyes wide open, staring off into space. Toriko, Teppei and Coco watched her, waiting for a reaction. Then she screamed, really loudly.

Her scream died down when her throat got sore. Apollo removed cottonwool from his ears and transformed back into his normal form. Panting, May got off the bed and pushed past the men to get water, eyes distant and dark.

Toriko, having finally recovered from the ringing in his hears, followed after her. "Were are you going?" Teppei asked him.

"See what she's doing." Toriko responded. Coco and Teppei followed him afterwards.

Apollo rolled along and followed. They found May in the kitchen with a glass of water in hand, sitting on the floor.

Coco froze. He could sense something coming from the girl, but he wasn't sure what it was.

May started singing softly, staring off out through the window. A song was playing from her phone at the same time.

"Hear my cry in my hungering search for you,

Taste my breath on the wind

See the sky as it mirrors my colours,

Hints and whispers begin

I am living to nourish you, Cherish You

I am pulsing the blood in your veins

Fell the magic and power of surrender

to Life (Uische Beatha)

Every finger is touching and searching

until your secrets come out

In the Dance as it endlessly circles

I linger close to your mouth

I am living to nourish you, Cherish You

I am pulsing the blood in your veins

Fell the magic and power of surrender

to Life (Uische Beatha)."

Everyone there started to tear up. Even Terry started to cry.

A violin started to play. Bill Whelan - Riverdance.

May started tor cry. Apollo, in his goop form sighed and changed into Sasuke. He walked over to May. She smiled at him.

"You don't have to turn into Sasuke, Apollo." She said.

"Yeah well..."

"And Sasuke doesn't blush." She added.

"Dammit..."

Toriko was confuckulated. "Who's Sasuke?"

May sat down. "A character from another anime called Naruto." She said.

"Oh." Teppei stared down at her. "Is that who you're singing was for?" He asked. She shook her head and pulled her knees to her chest.

Apollo sighed and gestured for the three to follow him while Terry stayed behind to keep an eye on her. When they were outside, Apollo turned to the three and sighed. He stared down at the ground. "That song holds so many memories for her."

"Like what?" Coco asked.

"She had a nightmare about one of her boyfriends." Apollo stated.

"How do you know?" Toriko asked.

"Depending on the song, it seems she had a dream about 'that' guy." Apollo sighed.

Coco was confused. "What did 'he' do?"

Suddenly, Apollo's expression on Sasuke's face changed to anger. "'That' guy... He mindfucked her to love him..." He said. "She never really loved him, it was just..."

"Just what?" Teppei asked.

Apollo sighed and calmed down. "All a lie. That's why she sang that song."

Coco seemed to understand the meaning of the song's lyrics and sighed. "Well,"

"That was three years ago." Apollo added.

"What?"

"Her father got the police to remove the guy from the house."

"Why?" Coco asked.

"He had had enough of the guy. She was in a terrified state, shocked, in panic, you name it. The next day, the spell was broken and she was back to the way that she was before." Apollo said.

Toriko cocked his head to the side. "Spell?"

Apollo sighed. "He was a sorcerer that could manipulate minds. As soon as that link between them severed, she gained all his power and more."

"What power?" May asked from the doorway. "I can't even use sorcery, only blood, dragon and wiccan magic."

Apollo sighed. "Never mind." And then he popped back to snot form.

Teppei turned around and saw May staring at him, as if searching for something. But when he blinked, it was gone. She stared ahead, ignoring them. "Disciple of the cross and champion in the suffering, immerse yourself into the kingdom of redemption, harden your mind through the chains of the divine, make way for the shepherd of fire." May muttered.

"What?" Toriko asked.

"That was his favorite song." She said. "One of my favorites as well."

"Just one?" Coco asked.

May nodded and grinned. "My favorite of course, is this one..." And then it started.

The sky blackened. The song started.

"I'm digging with my fingertips

I'm gripping at the ground I stand upon

I'm searching for fragile bones

Evolution."

Thunder.

May started singing along.

"I'm never gonna be refined

Keep trying but I won't assimilate

Should we have come far in time?

Watch the bough break

And I'm sorry, I don't believe

By the evidence that I see

That there's any hope left for me

It's evolution, just evolution

And I, I do not dare deny the basic beast inside

It's right here, it's controlling my mind

And why do I deserve to die?

I'm dominated by this animal that's locked up inside!"

Toriko's eyes widened when May's irises turned black.

"Close up to get a real good view

I'm betting that the species will survive

Hold tight, I'm getting inside you

Evolution

And when we're gonna find these bones

They're gonna want to keep them in a jar

The number one virus caused by

Procreation."

Another thunderclap.

Coco backed away as May started grinning wickedly as she sang.

"And the planet may go astray

In a million years I say

Those motherfuckers were all deranged

It's evolution, just evolution

And I, I do not dare deny the basic beast inside

It's right here, it's controlling my mind

And why do I deserve to die?

I'm dominated by this animal that's locked up inside!"

May dropped to the ground and started punching the earth.

"Take a look around

Nothing much has changed

Take a look around

Nothing much has changed."

May screamed the next verses, almost like screamer metal, but her voice sounded as if something else was singing along.

Teppei's eyes widened.

"**Take a look around**

**Take a look around**

**Take a look around**

**(Nothing much has changed)**

**Take a look around**

**Take a look around**

**(Nothing much has changed)**

**Take a look around**

**Take a look around**

**(Nothing much has changed)**

**Take a look around.**"

Toriko's knees buckled beneath him and he fell down on his butt.

"I, I do not dare deny the basic beast inside

It's right here, it's controlling my mind

And why do I deserve to die?

I'm dominated by this animal that's locked up inside

Why, why do I deserve to die?

Why?"

The song ended, the sky cleared up and May's eyes turned back to its normal colour. Korn - Evolution. She sat down on the ground and looked at the three. "I'm hungry." She said.

Coco, the only one left standing, faceplanted. When he recollected himself, he sat up. "You are one strange girl." He stated.

"Why, thank you." May smiled. She looked up at the sky. "Its nearly night."

Toriko stood up, still shaken, and sighed. "All you have eaten today was that chocolate..."

"Yeah, to get my energy going." May said. "Now I'm hungry. I barely eat at all."

Right then, Sani and Komatsu turned up. "Toriko-san! Coco-san! Teppei-san! May-chan!"

Sani and May refused to look at each other. "Eh..." Toriko sighed. "Komatsu, can you cook us something?" He asked.

"Sure!"

"Here." May said. When Komatsu turned around, one huge-ass pig was dropped in front of him, dead.

Eyes wide, everyone stared in bewilderment at May, who had caught the beast. "Well? Get cookin'." She said and went inside.

"How... How did she-?" Komatsu started.

Apollo, having turned into Kisame from Naruto, patted his head. Komatsu freaked out. "Don't worry about how, just cook it." And then he popped back to goop and landed on Komatsu's head.

"Sickenin'!" Sani screeched. May laughed.

"Did you have to turn into Kisame, Apollo?" She asked. "Now that I think about it..." She plopped down on the ground and started drawing on the grass with her hand.

Apollo squeaked and dove for cover behind Terry. Everyone except Komatsu who started on the food watched her. "What's she doing?" Toriko asked.

Apollo in human form popped his head out from behind Terry. "She's summoning again. HIDE! We don't know what crazy thing she's gonna- too late..."

There, in the midst of whatever May drew, lay...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

A half asleep shark-man.

...

...

...

Sani screamed his head off and May poked it. "Yo, fish-shit." No response. She sighed and stood up.

"Oh my God!" Apollo cried. "Hide!"

May kicked the fish in the ribs. "I said fucking get up."

It grunted and sat up. "Geez, fuck off Hidan."

"Excuse me? Do I look like that immortal asshole?" May asked. "Neh, Kisame, you never change, do you? Got even more scars." She sighed.

"Oh, May, its you."

Everyone stood and stared at the fish, even Komatsu. Terry sniffed him. Kisame freaked out and swung his huge tampon. May blocked it. "Seriously, Kisame?"

"Well what would you do if something like this surprised you?!" Kisame yelled.

May pondered for a moment. "I'd kick it in the nuts." She said.

Toriko snorted. "Yeah right... You'd run around-"

Klunk.

Toriko grunted when the thing at the end May's leg with five bony things collided sharply with the soft dangly bits between his legs.

Kisame burst out laughing. "Don't get cocky now, fish-shit, or you're next." May warned. Kisame stopped laughing instantly.

May grinned. "No, oh no, NO! You are not gonna- too late." Kisame deadpanned when may started drawing on the grass again.

"Let's get Hidan here, shall we? Or... How's about Hidan-bitch, Dei-dei, Zetsu-kun, Zombie-fart, Leader-ass and 'Touchy-kun?"

"Nooooooooooooo!" Kisame screamed.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeees!" May retorted, sticking her tongue out. She slammed her palm down on the ground and out of the sky dropped the exact people she summoned.

Kisame fainted, Apollo buried himself in Terry's fur and the Toriko characters just stood stunned.

"Ow, why do I always get dogpiled, un?"

"Its not like you got the comfiest landing,** so suck it up, bitch.**"

"Hn."

"Fuck of Itachi! And why the hell is my fucking head being fucking stepped on?!"

"No comment. Where's the money?"

Toriko and Coco stared at the group of complete madmen. Teppei had already lost count of things and had fainted.

"Why hadn't I thought about this sooner?" May asked, grinning as she lifted her foot from the immortal asshole's head.

Sani screeched. "Wha' the hell is tha'?!" He asked, pointing at Zetsu, who started to argue to himself whether Sani is edible or not.

"Mayhem de Draguille, next time you're summoning us here, warn us." Pein warned.

"Yeah, yeah." May waved him off. "Hey, 'Touchy!" Glomped.

"Hn."

"What does that mean?" Coco asked.

Kisame, having finally recovered, pointed at Itachi. "It means, 'get this bitch off, oh super amazing Kisame-san'." He said, grinning.

"That's not what I said, Kisame."

The whole Akatsuki group and May froze. "It speaks English, un!" Deidara screamed.

"Hn."

"And back to Uchiha." May sighed and got up. "Hey, Dei-chan!"

"Chan?!" Komatsu, Toriko, Coco and Teppei said in unison, even Terry cocked his head.

May stuck out her tongue at them. "He's chan!"

"Not funny. Just cuz I have long hair, does not mean I'm a girl, un." Then Deidara pointed to Sani. "Look, he's way gayer than me, so call him chan, un."

May's eyes twitched. "I'm not even going to try." She said and then she turned to Kakuzu, fumbled around in her pocket and removed money. "Here." She handed it to the stitched man.

"You better have a good reason why I'm being payed this much."

"Well, to be honest, I don't have any money left, and I still need some money." May said.

Kakuzu sighed. "Fine."

May turned to Hidan and a glare-off started, which turned into a curse-off. Soon, a beautiful rainbow of words flew out of both the chaos woman and the immortal bastard's mouths, which put even Zebra to shame.

"Food is done!" Komatsu announced.

"Oh?" May turned her attention away from Hidan's loud mouth.

Everyone sat in a circle, Kisame and Hidan right up next to May, who kicked them both away. "Personal bubble, assholes."

"Now then!" Toriko stared down at the food, drool dripping from his mouth.

"This better be edible, **or I'm eating the rainbow-boy.**" Zetsu said, pointing at Sani who screamed.

"I give thanks to all the ingredients of the world..." Toriko started. None of the Akatsuki responded, Hidan had already started scarfing down and Zetsu was miday to Sani-dinner. "Itadakimasu."

And then finally everyone got to eat. May ate one piece of meat and then lay back on the grass, looking up at the stars. "Venus is bright tonight, neh, Apollo?"

Apollo, having changed to human form, nodded.

"Hey, Bitch,"

"How many fucking times do I have to fucking tell you, my name's not bitch, jackass." May said.

"So fucking what. Anyway, what's with this fucking house?" Hidan asked, jutting his finger in the house's direction.

"Its Toriko's 'candy house'." May rolled her eyes.

"So, where are we all sleeping?" Pein asked.

What a stupid question, but true. May looked at the house, frowned and then got an idea. "Deidara, Kisame and Itachi, come with me." She said.

"Oh God, what's she up to now?" Kakuzu asked, covering his face with his hand.

The three requested stood up and followed May.

Toriko wondered what she was planning and watched.

First person: May.

"Right, Dei, blow this up and then Kisame, you nail everything of this together." I ordered.

Just as requested, Deidara blew the candy house up, which broke apart and fell to the ground. Itachi helped get all the bits and pieces into a large sack and I held up the new construction.

Not five minutes later, we were finished. The new, STABLE house fully furnished. The walls were made with strong bricks and cement and there were two floors. "Now, let's go sleep." I said.

Toriko was crying. "My house..." Sniffle. I patted him on the back.

"You can't have everything, can you? And besides, sweets aren't good for you." I said.

Once everyone was in the living room of the house, I went upstairs, waited three seconds and then dashed to the main bedroom. Everyone else got what they got.

Only problem with the main bedroom... Toriko, Coco, Kisame and Itachi had to share with me.

"God fucking dammit." I muttered.

I fell asleep between Itachi and Kisame with Toriko and Coco at our feet, and Kisame isn't much of a gentleman.

**So...**

**Well...**

**I couldn't help it!**

**Naruto is a clinger!**

**Zebra: seriously? You're getting way too cocky...**

**Me: :P**

**Zebra: *sighs* I'll deal with it, for now.**

**Me: I knew you would!**

**Anyway, get ready for a special preview on chapter 6!**

Goddammit, I knew I should have let Kisame sleep on the floor. Now look what happened...

**Stay tuned for the next chappie!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toriko or Naruto.**

**Note: Sani must be eaten by Zetsu at all costs and Deidara says hi.**

**Chapter 6: She's nuts.**

Goddammit, I knew I should have let Kisame sleep on the floor. Now look what happened...

I woke up, the fucking sun flashing its butt in my face again, with Kisame's arm slung over my waist and Itachi's leg between mine. Toriko held on to one of my feet and Coco... Well... You see...

...

...

...

I was laying on top of him. Fucking sneaky gecko I tell you.

I sighed. _**Time to wake up the house.**_ I thought. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed.

#1: Kisame jolted awake and dropped out of bed,

#2: Itachi flew through the window,

#3: Toriko did a backflip over the bed and

#4: Coco just woke up.

I sat up, obviously pissed off and got out of bed. "Honestly. Tonight, Kisame, you're sleeping on the fucking floor."

The whole house was awake. Sani fell out of the room he was in and Teppei, having slept too much, fell asleep in the hallway. I sighed and kicked both of them down the stairs.

Yep, everyone was awake. Itachi walked back in from where he landed outside with several pieces of grass stuck in his hair. "Hn." And then he dissapeared.

"Coffee..." Pein mumbled. Unfortunately, Hidan drank all the fucking coffee, so Pein was rather pissed off. Hidan's head flew across the room and landed in Sani's lap, who screamed bloody murder, threw Hidan's head away which landed on the floor and ran away.

"That fucking hurt!" Hidan's head shouted. Kakuzu sighed and stitched him back together.

Teppei stared at what was happening in front of him. I took a sip of coffee every few minutes.

Toriko's mouth hung agape. "No wonder you said immortal..."

Coco was asleep with his head on the table. Kisame walked by and kicked his chair out from under him. Coco fell, immediately turning purple and I burst out laughing. "Fucking Gecko I tell you!"

"That wasn't funny." Coco stated.

"Oh yes it was, **fucking funny.**" Zetsu said. Deidara yawned.

"Oi, don't swallow us all." Kisame said.

"Piss off, un."

To be honest, Komatsu was rather quiet. He stared at the lot the whole time. "May-chan, these guys are creepy." He said.

"Creepy?" I asked. "More like fucking mad. Mad I tell you."

Pein smashed a cup on Hidan's head.

"See?"

"You fucking asshole! I shall fucking sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" Hidan bellowed.

"Keep the bathroom clean." I said.

"These guys are nuts." Toriko said.

"No shit." I grumbled. "Komatsu, breakfast, or else Kisame starts making sushi."

"What's so bad about that?" Komatsu asked.

Deidara fell out of his seat. "Its horrible." He said after getting up.

"Eh... O-okay."

After breakfast, I got Hidan a whole lot of funky looking beasts that he could sacrifice. Teppei puked after he saw the ritual. Thank God Hidan did the ritual outside.

Sani appeared again. "I'm going to go train." He said and dissapeared.

Itachi poked his head out of the house to check if anyone was around and then slowly walked up to me. "Don't you ever shout again." He warned.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Next time keep your legs to yourself." I said. Itachi blushed.

"Hn." He went inside.

Coco yawned. I sneaked up behind him and jabbed his sides. He jolted and I laughed. "Awake yet?" I asked.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" Toriko yawned.

"Because the Akatsuki are here." I said.

First person: Hidan.

My eyes widened and I stared ahead. _**Don't, please don't. I'll fucking kill you if you summon HIM!**_ I mentally screamed. I turned around and sighed. "I'm fucking bored." I said.

May stared at me, then at the animals I didn't sacrifice, then back at me and grinned. _**No! For the love of fucking JASHIN NO!**_ "Go play with Terry." She said. Relief washed over me and I walked away to go find the dog. "Never mind, I want to do something else." May said.

My eyes widened and I ran at top speed and glomped her. I have to admit, I don't like the fucking bitch, I just didn't want her to summon that fucking asshole.

"Oh Hidy-kun, are we getting happy all of the sudden, un?" Deidara asked. I glared up at him.

"Piss off bitch." I muttered. When I looked down, May was gone. "Oh fuck..."

Left, right. She had already drawn the symbol on the ground and was ready to plant her hand down.

"NoooooooO!" I yelled and dashed to stop her, but it was too fucking late.

Third person: mariXwic32 as watcher.

Apollo dived for cover under Teppei's foot, the Akatsuki members ran around screaming and May stood there, cackling and hugging a guy with a swirly orange mask. The guy was struggling to breathe, since she hugged his head. "Mmmrrff!"

"Huh?" May looked down at him and dropped him. "Oh, sorry, Tobi." She smiled sheepishly.

"May-chan!" And now it was May's turn to be half squashed to death. "Tobi missed May-chan!"

Hidan was hiding behind Toriko. "Keep that fucking asshole away from me!" The immortal bastard shouted.

"Yay! Hidan-sempai! Tobi missed sempai and his sempai too!" Tobi ran to glomp Hidan. Kakuzu and Deidara had already dived for cover behind Terry.

"Gyah! Gettawayfucker!" Hidan screamed.

"Sempai!" Tobi poked Deidara on the shoulder.

"Ahhh!"Deidara screamed. Terry attacked Tobi and knocked his mask off.

All of the Akatsuki members and May stared at him wide eyed, looking like guppies. Tobi froze. "Oh, my, GAWD!" Glomp! "Its Madawa-kun!" May screeched.

Kisame did a nosedive, Pein fainted, Zetsu slammed his plant shut, Deidara stared in disbelief, Kakuzu sewed his eyes shut, Itachi was missing and Hidan stabbed himself.

Coco was confused. "Who the heck is that?" He asked.

May didn't release Madara. "This is the hottest guy in the whole fucking story!"

"Madara Uchiha." Kisame snarled. "Who'd have thought."

"Hn. Can I get my mask back now?" Madara asked.

"No!" May screamed. "I like Madawa! Not Tobi-chan!"

The guy sighed. "God dammit."

"He was hyper up until Terry knocked the mask off... And he spoke in third person..." Teppei said.

"Torikoo! Meet your new rival!" May sang.

"How can he be my rivaa- he looks just like Star." Toriko said, eyes wide.

May squeaked. "Starjun-kun!" She put her hands on her cheeks, making a fangirl face.

Toriko's eye twitched. "Can we knock her out now?" He asked.

"NO!" May screamed and jumped on Madara's back. "Attack! Wait... I forgot something."

Itachi was out of the house in an instant. (So that's where he went.) "Don't you dare!"

"Too late." Madara sighed.

"Sasuke-kun!" May squealed, humping the poor guy's leg. "Now!" She said, standing up. "Uchiha attack!"

"Eh?" The three turned to her.

"What?"

Sasuke looked around, saw his brother and fainted. May looked at him.

"Awww, that's no fun!"

Coco, having had enough of May's constant rattling, screamed. "CAN WE GET SOME FOOD NOW?!"

Everyone turned to him. May giggled. "You made yourself look like an ass."

"Okay, I don't care about that now! What I want to know is how the hell did you get these guys here?!" Coco asked, getting frustrated.

May pondered. "Uh... Summoning spell?"

"Yeah, un." Deidara added.

"Is that different from teleporting?" Teppei asked.

"Yep."

May jabbed Sasuke with her foot. "Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

The guy freaked out and pointed at Itachi with eyes wide and a mouth hanging open.

"Oh that's right..." May said. "I summoned you from that timeline in the story..."

"But I killed him!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah, you did, but that's not my fucking point!" May whacked him upside the head. "Okay. Now, lemme explain clearly... After we get something to eat."

Everyone faceplanted.

Soon after, everyone was in the kitchen, food was on the table, and I repeat, WAS, because everything was finished in half an hour. May sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Okay, now I can explain."

Everyone leaned in closer.

"Toriko, Coco, Teppei and others, this is the Akatsuki and Sasuke." May pointed to them. "They are from a different 'anime' than this one, and there, the Akatsuki is a evil criminal organization. Sasuke comes from another team. Now," she turned to said person in question. "I summoned you out of a different timeline than the others because I wanted a full-grown Sasuke and a super hot 'Tachi."

Those two fell off their seats. "Okay, I get it now. But what's their names?" Coco asked.

May pointed to one after another. "That's Hidan, the immortal jackass who thinks Jashin is god."

"And only god!" Hidan chirped.

May slammed her fist down on his head and knocked him unconcious. "Shut up. Now, that's Zetsu, a crossbreed between a human and a venus flytrap who has a split personality."

"Hi, **fuck you May.**" Zetsu said.

"Eh... Anyway, that's Pein, the guy with way too many piercings, also known as the leader of the Akatsuki but not really the leader." May continued.

"I don't have that many piercings." Pein protested.

May giggled. "Konan said something else..." She said. Pein blushed and dove for cover under the table. "Anyway, that's Kisame, the crossbreed between a shark and a human because his mother fucked around with a-"

"Shut up..." Kisame muttered.

"Hee hee, that's Deidara," May pointed to the blonde. "He's the bomber and the second youngest of the group, Hidan is the youngest. Deidara's got wierd mouths on his hands too, just by the way."

Deidara held up his hands. The mouths licked their lips. "Gross." Teppei said.

"I wonder what those are for." Coco said.

"Awesome!" Toriko exclaimed.

May coughed. "Moving on, that's Itachi Uchiha, hottie #1. All three Uchihas here are holders of the Sharingan, a super awesome powerful eye tecnique that sends a person into a state of panic in three seconds. His younger brother is Sasuke and their great great great great great granddad is Madara, but he's still young." She stuck out her tongue. "Madara is also the true leader of Akatsuki and covers up his identity as Tobi or Obito Uchiha."

Madara, Sasuke and Itachi glared at her and then resumed looking around. "Seriously, eye techniques?" Coco asked.

Itachi stared at him and three seconds later, Coco fell out of his seat. "Wow." Teppei said. "His eyes went red and then back and Coco dived off his seat."

May nodded. "Yep. Itachi probably gave him 72 hours of pain and horror with his Tsukyomi." She said.

"Awesome!" Toriko yelled. Komatsu was quiet. All the way, just... Quiet.

"Anyway!" May yelled. "Did I leave anyone out?" She asked. Kakuzu stuck his hand up. "Oh yeah, that's Kakuzu. He's a money-loving zombie with five hearts and wierd tentacles."

"That's not even remotely funny." He said.

May smiled at him. "There are two other Akatsuki members, but I didn't summon them. Sasori," Deidara burst out into tears and started screaming.

"Geez, what's with him?" Teppei asked.

May leaned closer to him. "I'll tell ya later." She whispered. "Kisame, get Deidara to a room will ya?"

"Why do I have to do it?" The fish asked.

"Just fucking do it!"

"Okay."

"Moving on." May said after Kisame left with Deidara clinging to him. "Sasori is dead, and he was Deidara's sempai. He was completely made of wood, courtesy of himself, and could controll puppets. Then there's Konan, the only female of the Akatsuki. She can control paper to fuck up anything she wants." May said. "So there's the Akatsuki."

"And Tobi?" Pein asked.

"Oh... He's the hyperactive asshole that everyone wants to kill." May finished. "That's why we like Madara and not Tobi."

Coco and Teppei stared at everyone. "What a wierd group of people."

"Ninjas." May said.

"Eh?! Ninjas?! Awesome!" Toriko shouted.

"They're creepy." Komatsu said.

"So?" May looked around. Her eyes fell on Coco. "How far did you get with the symbol?"

Coco faceplanted. "I didn't even get farther than those three lines."

"Okay, well... Get busy."

After an hour, Sasuke was being heartlessly crushed to death by May, who was hugging him tightly. Itachi and Madara were having a glare-off. Coco had gone home and Komatsu went to the hotel. Toriko kept trying to touch Kisame, but the fish reered around the whole time and eventually got Toriko's finger in his mouth. Toriko screamed and gave up. Teppei kept staring at May until Zetsu started talking to him and asking him if Sani was edible. Hidan was asleep on the couch and Deidara was still in the room. Kakuzu was counting money and Pein... In the shower.

May piped up. "Let's play dare." She said. In an instant, everyone was in a circle. "Wow, that was fast, so who's going first?"

**He**

**Hehe**

**Hehehe**

**Hehehehe**

**I couldn't help it! I had to bring Tobi in! Just for a few minutes!**

**Okay, anyway, seeing as I had other plans with the moron, I couldn't help but feel, hey, this is awesome!**

**Besides that, who will start the dare game and what exactly will happen?**

**Join me next time to see why Teppei wound up all the way next to May in bed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I read over the chapters and realized something...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I FUCKED WITH THE TIMELINE!**

**GOMENNASAI TORIKO FANS!**

**DON'T KILL ME!**

**I am however going to do something about that problem... You will see my ultimate plan unfold clearly.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chappie and I hope to get at least three reviews for it.**

**Oh and thank you for the two followers I have received. I didn't know this story is THAT interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toriko or Naruto.**

**Note: I love Sasuke!**

**Chapter 7: Holy hell and shit...**

I knew I shouldn't have suggested playing dare. Look what I'm stuck with now!

Okay, let's rewind to what happened after I suggested the game...

Third person: Apollo

After May suggested the game, everyone sat in a circle and Kisame wanted to go first. "I dare Itachi to make out with Teppei." He said.

Teppei's jaw clattered to the floor and Hidan burst out laughing. "Don't you think that's a little too intense, Kisame?" May asked, staring wide eyed at the fish.

"Well," Kisame started. "If they don't wanna they'll have to take a sip from their drinks..." He said.

Where did they get the alcohol? Toriko had a whole stash of it hidden away and Kakuzu found it.

Teppei sighed and took a sip of his drink. Kisame catcalled. "Can't take a kiss can ya?!"

"I dare Kisame to go fuck Deidara." Itachi said. Kisame's jaw clattered to the floor.

"What, un?!" Deidara screamed.

May laughed. "Sucker! And we all know one sip of that and fishy here is out!" She yelled.

Kisame, purple from head to foot, stood up. "I'm so going to kill you Itachi." He muttered.

Deidara on the other hand dived for his room, screaming.

Kisame got Deidara to act as if they were doing it, while silently in the corner, Zetsu watched. "They didn't do it." He said. "**They're acting.**"

"I fucking knew it!" May jumped up and ran upstairs. There, she burst in to find the scene of her life. She turned around and walked slowly back, eyes wide.

"What?" Kakuzu asked.

Deidara ran downstairs, covered in only a blanket with Kisame behind him, butt naked. Everyone else's jaws dropped. "I knew he'd do it." Itachi said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone except a whining Deidara and a grinning-stupidly-looking-stupid Kisame screamed.

"Who is a sexy beast? I am a sexy beast!" Kisame sang and walked down the stairs. Pein threw him with a chair and it knocked him out.

"Okay..." May turned to Deidara. "Since you're the poor sucker, its your turn." She said.

Deidara thought for a moment. "I dare Pein to bite Toriko on his penis."

"This game is perverted!" Toriko yelled and took a sip of his drink.

"I dare May to finger herself now." Pein said.

May's eyes widened and she downed the whole glass. Woozy and tipsy, she turned to Teppei. "Hi, could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"I dare you to take off your clothes and sit here butt naked for the remainder of the game." She said.

Kakuzu's eyes widened. "Oh my god."

"Jashin forgive me..."

Teppei actually took his clothes off.

"How drunk are you, exactly?" Sasuke asked.

"I dare Madara to do the funky chicken." Teppei said.

Madara, not wanting to be embarassed, put his mask on, became Tobi and did the funky chicken. Then he took the mask off and sat back down. "Wow." May gawped at him.

"Sasuke, I dare you to play with May's boobs." Madara said.

"What the hell dude?!" May screeched and downed a whole bottle.

Sasuke grinned and turned to Zetsu. "I dare you to get out of that plant for the rest of the game."

Zetsu glared at him and then slowly clambered out of his plant. "OH! Can't handle alcohol, can you?!" May screeched, sloshing.

"I dare May to down that bottle next to her." Zetsu said. "**And no drops left.**" He grinned.

May chugged the bottle down and then sighed, hiccuping. "I dare Hidan to kiss anyone he likes." She said, sticking her tongue out.

Hidan grinned and pounced on her. Everyone's jaw dropped. "Oh my God, Hidan?!" Pein screamed.

The Jashinist sat up, grinning. May glared at him. "Fuck you asshole. You god sucks penis in hell." She said.

Hidan's eye twitched. "I dare May to apologize."

May laughed, sat up and downed her glass. "To hell with that, jackass. I dare Kakuzu to give up money for charity."

Kakuzu glared at her and downed his glass. "I dare Teppei to get as drunk as possible in three minutes." He said.

Well, enough said, Teppei downed four bottles. Afterwards, he wagged left and right. "I dare Itachi to kill Deidara, *hic*."

Itachi sighed, stood up and Deidara dived for cover, but Itachi janked the blanket off him. May stared at Deidara. He had his boxers on.

"HA! Hahahahahahaha!" Kisame laughed, finally awake. "You fell for it!"

"Then, my dear fishy friend," May said. "Both you and Deidara have two minutes to down three glasses each!"

Kisame's eye twitched. "You're a bitch, yano that?"

"Oh I know!" May stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know what you can do with that tongue?" Kisame mocked.

"Fuck you, fish shit." May grumbled.

"I dare Kisame to get dressed." Itachi said. "We don't want to see how big your dick is."

"And why not?" Kisame asked, glass in hand, waving his thing about.

Zetsu puked. "Please put it away,** or I will be forced to eat it.**" He said.

"Oh, fine." Kisame grumbled, went upstairs and put some pants on. Then he returned and turned to Toriko. "I dare you to kiss May." Kisame said.

"Oi oi oi! No way!" May shouted and downed her glass.

"I dare Kisame to kiss Zetsu." Toriko grinned.

Zetsu puked again, Kisame downed his glass and passed out.

Teppei was swinging side to side very wierdly by then. May laughed. "Who's next? Zetsu!"

Zetsu downed his glass and went upstairs. "**No way,** I'm going to bed."

"Awww! That's no fun!" May wailed.

"I dare Sasuke to tickle May." Itachi said.

"Eh?!" May jumped up and ran around drunkily, trying to avoid Sasuke. She tripped and fell into Teppei's lap and blushed.

The time was around eight at night. Coco walked in and saw the scene. Teppei butt naked, May in his lap, Kisame half naked and passed out, Sasuke laughing his ass off, Hidan ready to murder Teppei, Pein sighing, Itachi staring wide eyed at them, Madara facepalming, Toriko giggling, Kakuzu laughing his ass off and Deidara blushing like a moron and the smell of alcohol reaching his nose.

"What the-" Coco stared wide eyed at them.

"Oh, hey, Gecko-san!" May squealed, still blushing. "We're playing dare, wanna join us?"

"No thank you." Pein snuck up behind him and threw a glass of alcohol down his throat. "Gah! What the hell?!" Coco sputtered.

"Come on! Please?" May asked.

Coco sighed. "Fine." He sat down.

"Yay! I dare anyone who wants money to kiss Coco!" May screamed.

Kakuzu's eyes widened. "You are a bitch, you know that?" He stood up and walked over to Coco, who's eyes bugged out of his skull. Kakuzu pecked his cheek and then turned around and glared at May. "Happy now?"

"A little. Could have gone for the whole full-on frenchie." May said. "Half price."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Dammit! She's impossible!"

"Hahahaha! Hey Coco, I dare you to kiss Toriko!" May said.

"Wait! Its my turn!" Kakuzu yelled.

"So fucking what!" May countered.

Whatever was left of the alcohol was finished in half an hour. After everyone got sloshed, they started departing to rooms, not caring where, they just went to bed.

First person: May

And that's where I ended up waking with Teppei, butt naked next to me.

At first, the sun with its bitchy rays woke me up again. Then I got a headache, then I felt someone next to me and checked who it was by touchy-feely. Not a good idea, since the person was naked and I touched his...

"UWAAAH!" I shouted.

A few thumps were heard, along with groans.

I turned back to the person in bed with me and saw it was Teppei. "OH MY GOD!" I dived out of bed and ran for safety to the kitchen to get water.

Three minutes later, Deidara crawled into the kitchen, clutching his head. "My head hurts, un."

"Just move... Mine is worse than your's." Kisame grumbled.

Soon, everyone was in the kitchen, water in hand, clutching their heads in pain. Sani, with his loud mouth, burst in and shouted. Everyone cursed and I punched him in his nose. "Shut up!" I hissed at him, clutching my head.

Sani looked around at everyone. "What happened? The' place looks like shi' and all of you have 'angovers?" He asked.

"Yeah. Long story short..." Kisame started.

"We played dare." Itachi finished.

"And everyone got drunk." Apollo added. "Except me, who was smart enough to stay with Terry."

"I'm never doing that again..." Coco muttered.

"Yeah right." Toriko grumbled.

"Oi! What the fuck happened exactly?!" Hidan shouted.

I clutched at my head and so did everyone else except Sani and Apollo. "Shut up dickface!" I snarled.

Needless to say, after an hour, the headaches were gone and we all lounged in the living room. Sani and Coco left to find some info on something. "Oh yeah, Toriko, that reminds me, you and Komatsu have to go get the rest of the ingredients on the list." I said.

"I forgot about that..." Toriko grumbled.

"So? Just get going." I said.

"Wait, aren't you coming along?" Toriko asked.

"Well, one, I fucked up the whole fucking story, two, I don't wanna see that sicko Zebra's face, and three, I'm lazy." I yawned.

"How did you fuck up the story?" Zetsu asked.

"Easy. One: Zebra was supposed to be released from prison after Sani, Toriko and Komatsu had gotten the Shining Gourami to get the mellow cola. The whole story is fucked up." I concluded.

"Er, that was just one." Toriko said.

"So? Just get going." I sighed. "I don't have time to explain one thing. You have to get the bubble fruits as well and learn food honor. Get going, its not like we have all year!" I yelled.

After Sani and Toriko left, I turned to the Akatsuki and Sasuke. "What now?" Pein asked.

"Do you remember the irish dancing I taught you when I went to your world?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Itachi asked.

"We have to go kill-"

"What?" Teppei asked.

"Agh fuck! I thought you were gone! Dammit!" I yelled.

"Kill what? Or who?"

I sighed. "If the story does go as I remember it, then there is a creature in the centre of the human world that we have to kill before the time comes." I said. "Meaning that you, mr smartass will be posessed by some wierd dude after the thing gets killed. So I would like you to stay right here and not go out of the house until we get back."

"What about the other people?" Kisame asked.

I turned around. "Well..." I grinned and turned to Teppei. "We're going to IGO. I'm going to go talk with Mansam."

"Did you just say 'handsome'?"

I spun around and my eyes widened. "Holy cock and dick balls..."

"Who the fuck are you?" Hidan asked.

I kicked the immortal asshole in the nuts and turned to the guy in question. "Chief Mansam, I presume? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Looking for Toriko and my stash of alcohol." Mansam said.

My eyes widened. Kisame snorted. "If you're looking for alcohol here, we drank it all." He said.

"What are you?!" Mansam shouted, pointing at Kisame.

I sighed. "Can I fuckingwell sort shit out here?!" I yelled. "You!" I pointed at Mansam. "Sit fucking down, and you!" I pointed at the girl next to him. "Sit down! And all of you!" I pointed at the Akatsuki. "Make yourselves usefull and sit the fuck down!"

I swear I looked like a loon.

"Sorry, Rin." I said. "Anyway, now," everyone sat down. I turned to Mansam. "First, lemme introduce myself."

"You're that May girl, right?" He asked. I nodded. "Sani kept yapping about a ball of snot that can transform into anything,"

"Yep that's me!" Apollo said and poofed into a gecko.

"Oh wow." Mansam's eyes widened.

I started getting agitated. "Any-fucking-way! Four beasts, story timeline is fucked, irish dancing and Akatsuki!" I yelled.

"Huh?" Mansam turned to me.

I sighed. "Okay, one, I'm not from this world, and in my world, this world is just a story, not real. Okay, two, the four beasts that are supposed to appear every few centuries or whatnot, I know how to take them out, but you gotta keep Ichiryu away from here. Three, I have a plan, magical irish dancing, which can destroy any evil."

Mansam stare at me. "O-kay?"

"Now, I need you guys to keep Teppei locked up or hidden or somewhere where he can't get out."

"Why?"

"Because there is an evil bitch who will controll Teppei's mind and the whole food festival will be fucked up because of that!" I yelled. "Can you please work with me here?"

Everyone nodded. Teppei cocked his head to the side. "Who exactly?" He asked.

I sighed. "Someone that Midora, Ichiryu and Jiro knows. The woman who worked with Acacia who cooked God."

Mansam's jaw clattered to the floor. "How did you know about that?!"

"Like I fuckingwell said. I'm not from this world." I said. "Anyway. That person will be defeated by Toriko, but, he/ she won't die and in the second season, he/ she will still be alive."

Itachi leaned closer. "So what do we do?"

"You don't do anything." I said. "This plan must be fulfilled before the food festival, otherwhise there will be a lot of shit."

"Okay, what's the plan?" Mansam asked.

I looked at everyone. "Rin, could you come with me for a moment?" I asked.

Third person: Apollo

Everyone watched as May led Rin up stairs. Not long after, they returned, Rin with one huge smile on her face.

"Got that?" May asked. Rin nodded.

"Will do!" She squeaked.

"Okay." May sat down. "Here's the plan..."

**Okay, I'll first debate on the dare party.**

**Why did I do it?**

**Because I wanted to see how much kak I can write in two days.**

**Now, the plan will unfold in one to three chapters. And I won't tell you the plan until the time is right!**

**Okay anyway, hope ya guys enjoyed this chappie, so review or I'll get Kisame to rape you and have Zetsu video tape it for blackmail.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I regret in no way that I'm busy. I've been cooped up in my room for way too long, playing pc games and whatnot.**

**Two chapters in one day again... WOW! So this time, thanks for no reviews again, and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toriko or Naruto.**

**Note: I hate Sani.**

**Chapter 8: Lying doesn't always work.**

Everyone stared at me. "What?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea, May?" Pein asked.

"Why not?" I asked. "If we do that it'll definitely work!"

"Magic, huh?" Mansam cocked his head to the side.

I sighed. "You don't believe me, do you?" He shook his head. I sighed again, took out my stanley blade and cut my arm. Blood slowly trickled downwards and landed on the table. I stared at the drops and they ignited in a black flame.

Mansam's eyes widened. "Wow..."

"That's not all she can do, you know." Kisame said.

"Really?" All the Akatsuki and Sasuke nodded. "Amazing..." Mansam looked down at the flames, but they were gone.

I stood up. "Rin, remember what you have to do." I said. She nodded.

"Yep! Keep Toriko busy If he comes back early."

I nodded. "Mansam. I need your help. You'll have to make sure Ichiryu doesn't notice us and keep Sani, Coco and Zebra out of our way."

"Okay." He said. "But there's something else, isn't there?"

I sighed and leaned on the table. "There are spies. From that guy I told you about? He's formed some sort of organization and has spies in the IGO and Bishokukai. I know two of them." I said.

"WHAT?!" Mansam jumped up. I nodded.

"I'll have to cast a spell so anyone can identify them, but..."

"What?"

"It'll take some time." I sighed. "The spell takes three to four hours to complete, and I don't know when the next full moon is..."

"Tonight." Itachi said.

I stared at him. "Good work genius! Anything else you want to fuckingwell add?!" I yelled.

"Yep. Tonight, if I remember correctly, Taurus is alinged with Virgo and Pluto." Itachi added.

My eyes widened. "Oh. My-god." Then I ran outside. Everyone followed me. I stared up at the sky and just as I thought, Venus was showing herself. "Yes! Thank you Itachi!"

"I didn't do anything..." Itachi muttered.

"Anyway! I need three incense sticks, five candles, black, red, green, yellow and blue, four gemstones, which I always carry with me, one spirit quartz stone, about the size of one's hand, if possible, a goblet, fresh spring water, small clean stones, salt, aluminium potassium sulphate, red, green, gold and silver glitter, which I have here, fairy dust, a statue of a dragon, Hidan to draw me a huge pentagram of blood on the grass, comfortable clothing, which in this case for the spell is fuck-all, and then I need to cleanse myself by bathing." I said.

Everyone stared at me. "Okay, so who does what?" Kakuzu asked.

I turned to them. "Itachi, take Sasuke and Madara with you, find me incense, three sticks of that. All of them must be dragon's blood." Itachi nodded and they dissapeared. "Deidara, you, Zetsu and Kakuzu find me fresh spring water and rock salt. Kisame and Pein get the spirit quartz. Mansam, I need five candles, black, red, green, yellow and blue. Hidan, kill some animal and draw a pentagram on the grass big enought for me to sit in."

Everyone nodded and left to do their things. I turned to Rin and the others that stayed behind. "What do we do?" She asked.

"You guys have to make sure no one comes this way while I'm busy with the spell. Teppei, you go inside and stay there." I pointed my hand to the sky. "I'll create a barrier around here so no one can see, hear or feel the energy of the spell. Commovebuntur, MAGICIS OBICE!" I yelled. "Apollo, I need fairy dust, pronto."

Apollo nodded.

I turned around and went inside to bathe. "I'll be done soon."

Rin nodded. Teppei tagged along, since I dragged his ass inside.

"Sit, stay." I said and went into the bathroom.

A while later, I emerged. I chained Teppei to a chair and walked out, a large piece of soft fabric encircling my skin. Everyone was back. It was dark outside and the moon was out. I smiled and pointed to where everything goes on the pentagram. The smell of animal blood was faint.

I stepped into the centre of the pentagram and took off the cloth, throwing it aside to show my pale naked body. A few of the men grunted or covered their eyes, just to keep from staring. I sat down, cross-legged and the candles and incense ignited.

Third person: Apollo.

May started chanting and held her hands to the sky. She called upon all the dragon gods.

Everyone watched her as she bathed in the light of the moon. Naked and visible to God, she picked up the small bowl of fairy dust Apollo produced and threw it over herself. The dust dripped down her torso and onto the grass.

After about an hour, May had dripped her own blood onto the ground, still chanting.

Mansam stared at her, amazed. Hidan and Kisame tried to keep from staring, but being men, they couldn't help it. Their pants were already starting to bulge at the front, if you know what I mean.

Then May stopped and sat straight. Everyone stared in wonder at her as she glowed in the moonlight. "Come, all of you. Stand in a circle around the pentagram." She ordered.

Said and done, everyone stood in a circle. May held her hands to the sky again. A barely visible pillar of white appeared around her and surrounded everyone there. She then stood up and ordered everyone to hold out their right arm. Then she walked in a clockwise direction and touched everyone's wrist with her bloody hand.

Once everyone's wrist had a dot on it, she returned to the middle of the pentagram, held up her hands to the sky and finished chanting. "As above, so below. Three times three, by the power of the dragon gods, so mote it be!" She shouted.

Everyone felt something surround them, feeling as if they had some support of eyesight.

May stood still. "It took one hour. Less than expected. Thank you Itachi for the info." She said. "Now, you will all be able to see evil."

And then she fainted. Kisame ran to catch her before she fell. "That was close." He sighed.

"She sent out a lot of chakra." Pein said.

"Whazzat?" Mansam asked.

Zetsu grinned. "Let's go inside, **we'll explain now.**" He said.

Everyone helped clean up outside while Kisame carried May inside and lay her down on a bed.

The night went by peacefully. Mansam and Rin slept over.

...

Third person: mariXwic32 as watcher.

The next day, May was up earlier than anyone else, so she had already grabbed something to eat. Slowly but surely, one by one, everyone else entered the kitchen.

When the kitchen was full, May sat down. "Now, we're heading out in one hour. Get yourselves prepared." She said.

"HAI!" Everyone chimed. May smiled.

First person: Mansam.

After and hour, I said goodbye and left back to Biotype 1. My mission was to act normal and say that Rin was staying at Toriko's and that she didn't want to come back with me.

When I arrived, I noticed that my eyes got sharper than what they originally were, so I went to my office and found the vice president, Shigematsu there.

Something was odd about the guy. He looked fine, but with the spell May put on me, I saw something different. _**So he's also a member of NEO.**_ I thought. "Ah, Mansam,"

"Did you just say 'handsome'?" I mocked.

His eye twitched. "No, I did not. Sit down, I have a few things to discuss."

I sat down, patiently waiting.

First person: May.

I hoped the spell would work. I felt a knick in my head and I opened my mental barrier. I saw through to Mansam's side. _**Good.**_ I thought. _**Mansam, don't turn around or do anything that may look suspicious. Its me, May. I'm talking through telekenesis.**_

_**I know that, you told me thousands of times already. **_Mansam said.

I sighed. _**Anyway. I know who the leader of NEO is and the other guy that works for them. Umeda.**_

_**Thank you for the info, May. I'll be keeping my eyes peeled. **_

_**Be sure you do. And don't do anything stupid.**_ I said and tuned out, keeping the link open just to peek in on the conversation that Mansam was having. The vice president didn't notice anything, since he kept talking.

I turned to Rin. "Now, whatever you do, don't let him out of that chair, do you understand?" I asked.

Rin nodded. "I won't."

"Good." I smiled and turned around. "We're off!" I shouted. The Akatsuki followed after me, not wearing their cloaks and everyone in disguises. Zetsu went underground and scouted ahead.

I decided that we would, at first, look like a bus full of people, and before we got there, the ninja's would quickly make shadow clones and change their appearances too. Then, we'd change into our fancy-pants irish clothing, and I'd walk into the middle of the place and start dancing. Then Kisame would join me, and soon after the rest of the Akatsuki.

I ordered Sasuke to stay behind to keep an eye on Teppei.

We arrived in the centre of the human world and changed into our dance clothing. I shook from head to foot, because of nervousness, but stopped when I started dancing to irish music.

The plan went fine. Me and Kisame danced in the centre of the inner circle and everyone there who were just mere spectators, watched and clapped along.

I felt it. Some presence beneath where we danced. We changed formation and started dancing another tune, one that made the earth shudder. _**Ayo Vilona.**_ I grinned. The creature tried to scream, but the sound was muffled by the quick and loud tapping of our feet.

When the song ended, the creature's life ended. I smiled and we all bowed. "Thank you!" I shouted. We returned to the bus not long after, being asked for our names and whatnot, but escaped without having to give out our names and headed back. "Whew." I sighed. "Its dead. At least now, the four great heavenly kings can kill the other beasts in one go and not worry about anything else." I said.

"Are you sure its dead?" Itachi asked.

I turned and stared at him. "'Tachi, do you know why we specifically danced Riverdance, Toss The Feathers and Ayo Vilona in that order?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Riverdance was just the wake up call, Toss The Feathers started to cut the creature to pieces and Ayo Vilona finished it off. Before we danced, I could feel the creature beneath us. When we finished, I heard it give its last breath."

"Oh."

"Yep. I'm going to check on Mansam." I said and tuned into Mansam's head. _**You okay?**_

_**Yep. The vice president is gone. Did you finish it?**_ He asked.

_**Yeah. I even heard its last breath. Now we just have to leave the four beasts to Toriko and the others. **_

_**You said before that that beast you killed controlled the four beasts?**_

_**Yes. The four beasts won't be so strong now, but they will definitely come to the human world.**_

_**That's a relief. I'll be coming by to pick Rin up soon.**_

_**Okay.**_ And then I closed the link. "Let's get back. I'm hungry and all the dancing made me thirsty." I said.

We arrived home not long after. I found myself in the living room, watching tv. We were on the news. "Oi fuckers, come check this shit out!" I yelled.

"What?! That's us!" Pein yelled.

"Awesome! I always wanted to be on TV!" Kisame quacked.

"_An amazing event, but unfortunately, we don't know who these performers are or why they came all the way here to dance._" The news reporter said.

I laughed. "The disguises worked, and the clones. You can't even see through them." I said.

"Shh, turn off the TV." Itachi said. "Toriko."

"Oh fuck." Click. I turned the TV off and we all went to doing nothing but being bored. Rin bounced up to Toriko when he walked in.

"Toriko! Toriko!"

"Hey, why are you here, Rin?" He asked.

"I just wanted to see you again!" Rin blushed.

Toriko turned to me. "O-kay." He said and then went to the kitchen. I stood up and dashed outside, thankful that Terry didn't stay here. I ran up to Obasaurus and whispered in its ear.

"Don't say a word." I whispered. It nodded solemnly and fell asleep.

I then went back inside and sat down. Teppei, having been released from the chair, was fast asleep on the couch opposite me.

Rin left a while later when Mansam came to pick her up. He nodded at me and left. I opened my mind._** Have you identified any other members of NEO yet?**_ He asked.

_**Yep. Kuribou and Kousairou of the 0th biotype, a few members of the bishokuya, Colonel Mokkoi, Mahmai Moi, Darnil Kahn, Mohyan Shaishai, Nomarch, Toppo and Ahmon of the G7 IGO taste masters.**_

Mansam paused for a moment. _**To think that half of the most famous people were part of that organization. And the leader of it is?**_

_**Joa. He takes on the form of Frohze, the chef god.**_ I said.

_**Interesting...**_

_**Don't go look into it. I know how to defeat him and his fucking company. When we've dealt with them, then we can carry on with the byshokuya.**_

_**Okay.**_

_**Stay safe and keep Rin safe too.**_ I tuned out and sighed. "I'm bored." I said.

Toriko put his hand on my shoulder and I freaked out. I didn't notice him!

"Gyeah! What the hell?!"

He glared at me. "What happened while I was away?" He asked.

"Nothing, why?" I asked, looking confused.

"Cief Mansam doesn't just nod at people, and I felt the earth shake. Terry did too."

I dived for cover behind Zetsu and started talking.

Fifteen minutes later, Toriko cocked his head to the side. "So, you went and killed it?"

I nodded. "Let's look at it this way, at least you're not gonna get fucked up and no one gets poisoned and shit." I said.

Kisame sighed. "Looks like Gecko is on his way here."

I sighed. "Dammit. Toriko, you keep your fucking mouth shut, otherwhise I'll get Zetsu to bite your dick off."

"Okay." He said and leaned back in the chair.

Kisame fell asleep on the couch not long after and Coco walked in. "I've gotten half of the symbol translated, but it doesn't sound right, so I used the phrases you gave me with the symbols."

I stared at him. "Okay, so what am I supposed to do?"

"Help?"

I sighed. "Fine."

We sat down at the table and began deciphering it.

**That was just a random chapter. **

**Okay, I went to google this shit, so don't kill me! You can kill me if I did do something wrong...**

**Anyway, this was only phase 1 of a 3 phase plan which they came up with.**

**So, hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for chapter 9!**

**What do the sybols in the drawing say?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: eh... Favorites and Followers...**

**I'm surprised! Actually, I'm not... Its just unexpected...**

**By the way, have you read the Mad People series? If you have, review and tell me what you think of it, if not, review about this story.**

**Thank you hooligan for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toriko or Naruto.**

**Note: Sani is a disease and must be killed when spotted.**

**Chapter 9:**

Coco watched May as she carefully studied the drawing and the phrases he'd written down.

She took a pen and silently added notes to the phrases, then wrote the phrases out in words and letters.

It took her about an hour to decipher it, and by then, everyone was watching her. "Coco, come here." She said.

He stood up and walked over to her. "Yes?"

"Let me decipher the rest." She said, smiling.

"Okay."

"Now all of you, bugg off, I'm busy."

Everyone went off to entertain themselves. May gasped, not even half an hour later she'd deciphered the whole thing. "COCO!" She screamed.

"What? What?" He asked, looking over her shoulder.

On the paper read the following:

In the circle around the star:

"_Time Chronus,_

_Space Aeon._"

In the circle itself.

"_Oh gods of time and space come forth and grant me power to travel to another world with the power of teleportation. I call on thee, oh great god, Chronus, oh great god, Aeon, send me to another world, so mote it be!_"

Coco stared at the words. May's lips moved, but nothing came out, nothing happened afterwards either. "Its a spell, definitely a spell." She said. "A forbidden spell at that."

"Forbidden?"

"Yep. I came across it one day when I was just randomly looking through the books in the library."

"What library?" Coco asked.

"The magic academy in my world. All shitty thing is... This spell has a reversal, but I can't remember it!" May lay down on her arms. "This is going to get harder and harder!" She whined.

Coco patted her shoulder. "We'll figure it out."

May reered around and punched him in his gut. "Don't touch me, Gecko." She warned and went outside.

Hidan and Kisame sighed simultaniously. All of the sudden, it got really bright outside and May ran inside screaming.

"-IRE! FIRE! FISHY! FIRE!" She yelled. Kisame dashed to aid and ran outside while May continued to dive into the venus fly trap with Zetsu.

When Kisame got outside, there was indeed a fucking fire. (What caused it will soon be revealed.) Acting quickly, Kisame performed several handsigns, put his fingers to his lips and huge blast of water spouted out.

May watched from the window. Toriko ran outside not long after and used Fork and Knife on the fire.

After the fire died down, water flooded everywhere, so Kisame got rid of the water. May sighed. "Well, if anything... It wasn't me!" She squeaked.

"I KNOW!" Kisame yelled, bonking her on the head.

"Then what was it?" Coco asked.

May scratched her head and pointed to the forest. "It came from over there. Some wierd looking cat-thing walked from the forest, saw me and then erupted into fire."

Kisame, Coco and Toriko looked ahead. Scorch marks were visible, and small footprints leading from the forest, but not going anywhere else.

Itachi sighed. "May, you know exactly what that was, don't you?"

May nodded, staring down at the ground. "Hey, wasn't it the same thing that burnt down the hideout a few weeks after May got there, un?" Deidara asked.

"No, that was you with your clay." Pein said. Kakuzu glared at the two.

"At least the house didn't burn down." He said.

May walked over to a couch and sat down on top of the sleeping Teppei. "Its a message." She said.

Everyone turned to her. "For what? And from what or who?" Kisame asked.

"Seeing as it was a lynx, it came from one of the students." May stood up. "Probably left a note." She went outside. Just as she guessed, there was a note. May returned inside.

"What does it say?" Coco asked.

May opened the letter and read it aloud.

"Mayhem,

I send this with dire news.

If this doesn't reach you in time, I don't know what will happen. Somehow, the book of forbidden magic has started acting strange. When we looked into the situation, we discovered that there is spell missing, but we don't know which spell it is.

If you know anything, please tell me. This spell could mean the end of existence.

Greetings,

Senior Dragon Priest,

Uthgar."

May's eyes widened. "Holy fucking Jesus... Get me a pen!" She yelled, sitting down in the nearest chair. A pen was handed to her instantly and she started writing.

Half an hour later, May stood up, rolled the paper up, went outside and sent the letter with a replica phoenix. Kisame cocked his head to the side when she went back inside. "So what's all that about?" He asked.

"I think the spell that has gone missing is the teleportation spell, the one that got me here." May said. "I asked if they could send me the reversal spell as well, so that I can get out of here and back to my world before I screw this world up even more." She sighed.

"Well, let's hope that it'll work." Kisame said.

Not three seconds later, another fire erupted and Kisame had to extinguish it again. Another letter was found. May read it aloud again.

"Unfortunately, that's not the spell that went missing. Its the reversal spell that went missing. We just checked, and Hebran reminded us, in his dear old state, that he remembers a teleportation spell and that it had a reversal to it.

He said that whatever you do, don't say the teleportation spell out loud with a candle again, otherwise several other spells may dissapear as well.

Uthgar."

May's eyes widened. "Dear Lord almighty..."

"What?!" Hidan screeched.

"I just rememered..."

"What do you remember?" Toriko asked.

May stayed quiet for a few moments. "WHAT?!" Kisame yelled, grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking her viciously.

Her head bobbed back and forth while she scrambled to catch a grip on Kisame and punch his lights out.

"Oi! Let her go!" Teppei yelled, after waking up. Kisame turned around and glared at him.

"What's this to you?! I know this bitch longer than you do, and I can tell something is not fuckingwell right!" Kisame yelled.

"Can we just calm down?" May asked, head dizzy.

"No!" Kisame retorted. "Oh, sorry!" He dropped May, she fell down on her backside, grunting visibly.

Itachi whacked Kisame. Deidara helped May back on her feet. "Okay, can I please explain?" She asked. Everyone nodded. "Right. See, the teleportation spell works as thus..."

Chitter chatter chitter chatter chitter chatter chitter chatter chitter chatter chitter chatter chitter chatter chitter chatter chitter chatter.

"Got it?" May asked. They shook their heads. May fell out of her chair. "What the fuck?! I just explained it!"

"We don't get it." Toriko stated plainly.

"Why? Why do I always get stuck with the IDIOTS?!" May screeched. "Okay! Let's try this again! One, any spell is supposed to have a reversal, right? So, the teleportation spell has one too. Now, when a person says the spell, the reversal is automatically sent with that person to wherever he/ she goes. But I don't have a clue where to start looking for the spell."

"So, we have to find the spell?" Coco asked.

"YES! Finally, some fucking common sense!" May shouted.

Teppei cocked his head to the side. "How would we know its the spell?" He asked.

May deadpanned and then sighed. "Old looking piece of paper with wierd symbols on." She said. _**Helo? Is anyone there?**_ She asked mentally.

"I saw something like that in between all the papers..." Coco said.

"Where?"

"At Teppei's."

"What were you doing there?!" Teppei asked.

Coco slowly sank lower into his seat. "Looking..."

"For what?"

"..."

"Talk Gecko." May said.

Coco dived out of his seat and ran for his life. Toriko yanked him back and he yelped. May plopped herself down on his lap to keep him from moving and crossed her arms. "What were you looking for?" Teppei questioned.

Everyone's attention turned to Coco as he turned bright pink. "C-could you get off-"

"Start yapping!" May grabbed his throat and began strangling him. Toriko tried to pry her hands from the poor poison dude's throat with fail, she had one helluva grip.

Coco turned bright blue from the loss of blood. Finally, Kisame bonked May on the head and knoced her out. This scene took at least five minutes.

Sasuke helped Coco to his feet while Kisame put May on the couch.

"So why exactly were you looking through my stuff?" Teppei raised his eyebrow at Coco.

"Give me a minute." Coco responded, getting blood back to his brain. "I was looking on information on a creature."

"What creature?"

"Nitro."

"Why?" Toriko asked.

"What the fuck is that?" Hidan asked.

"I'll explain later. Something told me there's something else about the creature that we don't know about... Yet." Coco said.

May grumbled and woke up. "You fucking asshole Kisame. I hate you. I'm sending all of you back... Ow... When my head fixes itself..." She sat up. "So you said something about Teppei?" She asked after staring at them for a while.

Coco sighed. "I didn't find any info on it."

"Obviously, because I don't have any..." Teppei said.

Pein intruded into their conversation. "Can we just find the paper and bring it back here?" He asked.

May jumped off the couch and glomped the overly pierced man. "Oh you're so smart!"

"Can you get off me?" Pein asked.

"No!"

Everyone sighed. "Okay, who's going?" Toriko asked. May turned to them, thinking.

"You and Coco, because gecko saw it there." She said.

"Okay... We'll be back. Don't destroy the place..." Toriko said, obviously worried.

May jumped up and down. "I'm going ho-ome, I'm going ho-ome!" She sang.

First person: Itachi.

Cottonwool didn't work, so I tried peas. Peas didn't work, so I tried bananas. That didn't work so I stuck my fingers in my earholes to plug out the constant yapping of the black haired, tantrum throwing bitch that hadn't stop singing for the past two hours.

When nothing worked to block out the sound, I sighed, my eye twitching and I janked the girl down on my lap. "Would you please shut up?" I asked. She blushed. Why? She sat on my lap with her back to me and I whispered in her ear.

"Oh my gawd... ITACHI, un! What the hell?!" Deidara yelled, pointing at the scene.

I shoved May off and turned away. "I just told her to shut up."

"What, with your hand on her ass?" Kisame asked, grinning. "Admit it dude, you're a pervert."

I threw the fish with my shoe. "Shut up."

"H-his hand was on my... GYEAHCK!" May screamed and ran around.

"Now look what you did, Kisame." I stood up and ran after the girl to shut her up.

Third person: Apollo.

The ball of snot watched as May ran around with her hands in the air, screaming about rape and Itachi chasing her.

It was only after fifteen minutes that Toriko and Coco got back and May ran right into Toriko, knocking both of them out of the house, that Mayhem de Draguille stopped screaming.

Everyone back inside the house, they stared at the paper that lay on the table. Coco started whining. "More deciphering?!"

"No..." May said. "I got this."

"Oh good." Coco stood up and passed out on the couch.

"Now... Let's begin!" May squeaked.

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I was... Eh... Kind of busy...**

**DONTKILLME!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this and tune in next time to see why the hell May is in a bad mood.**

**Peace y'all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update, I've been really kind of busy, so I didn't have much time to focus on fanfics... **

**I HAD TO GET THAT PROJECT DONE FOR C.A.T!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toriko or Naruto.**

**Note: Sani is an asshole.**

**Chapter 10: the bitch from hell...**

Three weeks ago, May started deciphering the spell. Now, May sat in the living room, glaring at the wall, arms folded across her chest.

The Akatsuki were hiding.

Lemme tell you why...

Its May's birthday AND her period began. So in other words they have one moody bitch in the house.

Komatsu was in the kitchen, baking a cake, Sani sat as far away from May as possible, Toriko was outside, because of the heavy dose of hormones that May gave off and Coco was squashed under May's butt.

Why did the Akatsuki hide?

Well, you see...

They had a terrible no horrible experience with May and her period when she was in their world.

Now wait woah stop right there!

How did she go to the Narutoverse and get back without the spell?

Easy.

Some dumbass god thought it was a good idea and sent her there. Dumbass.

Anyway, back to the scenario.

Coco huffed, having failed multiple times to get the bitch off his stomach. He pushed her sideways, only resulting in her sitting on his pelvis, which wasn't such a good idea. Now Coco was stuck with May on his... Yano... And his... Yano... Was getting harder by the minute.

May jumped up, suddenly happy as a canary and started singing 'dem bones'. Tobi/ Madara bounced downstairs and joined her in dancing and singing.

"Dem bones, dem bones, dem dancing bones.

Dem bones, dem bones, dem dancing bones.

Dem bones, dem bones, dem dancing bones.

Doin' the skeleton dance.

The foot bone's connected to the leg bone. [Points to their foot, then their lower leg.]

The leg bone's connected to the knee bone. [Points to their lower leg, then their knee.]

The knee bone's connected to the thigh bone. [Points to their knee, then their thigh.]

Doin' the skeleton dance.

The thigh bone's connected to the hip bone. [Points to their thigh, then their hip.]

The hip bone's connected to the backbone. [Points to their hip, then their back.]

The backbone's connected to the neck bone. [Points to their back, then their neck.]

Doin' the skeleton dance.

Shake your hands to the left.

Shake your hands to the right.

Put your hands in the air.

Put your hands out of sight.

Shake your hands to the left.

Shake your hands to the right.

Put your hands in the air.

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle,

wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle,

wiggle, wiggle...wiggle your knees.

Dem bones, dem bones, dem dancing bones.

Dem bones, dem bones, dem dancing bones.

Dem bones, dem bones, dem dancing bones.

Doin' the skeleton dance!"

The two fell on the floor laughing. Then May sat up and started crying. "Oh for the love of- ITACHI, SHE'S CRYING AGAIN!" Madara yelled.

Itachi sighed and walked downstairs. He sat next to her and hugged her. Sani stared at the girl. "First she's grumpy, then she's like a three year old, now she's depressed... Tha' is jus' weird."

"Its her period, numbskull." Kisame said.

"**Is he still edible?** Don't say that!" Zetsu clapped his hands over his mouth. "**You were thinking it too...** No I wasn't!"

"..." Sani stared at the weird creature arguing with himself. "..."

"Cake's done!" Komatsu called from the kitchen.

All of the sudden, May stopped crying and turned bitchy. "Is it even good?" She sneered and stood up. Then she turned happy again and jumped around like a moron about the cake, clapping her hands like a retarded seal. "Ooh! I want some! I want some!"

The next day, May was back to normal, but she was still a little moody. She kept snapping at Coco for no reason. Poor guy.

Anyway, Itachi explained how May's period worked... "The first day, she's completely impossible, the next she's fine."

"Oh... That explains the skeleton dance then..." Teppei said.

May was later seen sitting outside, enjoying the sunlight, deciphering the rest of the spell, while everyone else was inside, watching TV.

Something moved in the forest that caught May's attention. Her eyes scanned the forest ahead. When she couldn't see anything, she stood up and went to go see. "May, where are you going?" Coco asked.

"Check something." She said, walking towards the forest.

May had a bad feeling about something, her head was screaming at her to run and hide, but it just peaked her curiosity even more. The bushes moved again, May froze for a second, waiting for whatever it was to jump out and attack.

"Hullo?" She asked, her right hand already shaking.

"MAY! GET INSIDE!" Toriko yelled. The girl didn't listen, she just stared into the forest, searching, waiting for the creature with that strange presence to appear.

"MAYHEM!" Coco and Pein yelled, trying to get her attention.

The bushes rustled again. May took another step forward, halfway to the forest by then.

Tobi had to hold in a scream. Toriko snarled and Coco turned purple.

The thing that was in the forest walked out to greet May. "Thats-" Toriko, Coco, Teppei and Sani stared wide eyed at the strange creature, now approaching the black haired girl.

"MAY!"

**This is probably the shortest chapter I've written for this story!**

**Haha anyway, reviews, likes, favorites and follow all you guys like, chapter 11 will be up sooner than you think!**

**I had a brainstorm!**

**Preview for chapter 11:**

I stared at the creature walking towards me, not able to hear the shouts and yells from the others at the house. I couldn't move as I was staring in amazement at the creature.


End file.
